Healing Fears
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: Kagome is a villager in a large village that surrounds Takahashi Castle, where the royal family lives. She lives with her grandfather, and they are poor, even for villagers. Her grandfather happens to work for the Takahashi Castle residents, and Kagome's friend Sango offers her the chance of a life time. Full Summary Inside! /InuxKag/MirxSan/Also Owned By WanderingDreamer4Ever
1. Prologue

**Full Summary!:  
**Kagome is a villager in a large village that surrounds Takahashi Castle, where the royal family lives. She lives with her grandfather, and they are poor, even for villagers. Her grandfather happens to work for the Takahashi Castle residents, and Kagome's friend Sango offers her the chance of a life time. Kagome accepts, and is immediately swept away into the darkest secrets the family holds…and perhaps into the sympathetic arms of a hanyou.

**A/N: Hello :D I see you have come to read this story –obviously if you're reading this . - and I wish I could personally introduce the other owner/author of this story, WanderingDreamer4Ever, but that's kinda impossible. We've been working on the gist of this story for quite a bit, but disclaimers and enjoy this story! **

I don't know how I survived that incident that killed my parents. I guess I just wasn't appetizing enough for them. I keep thinking to myself over and over again why I was left alive. But maybe I'm thinking too much. Maybe it was just an accident and I was over-looked.  
Nonetheless I'm still fading off from a phase of depression. I lost my parents and brother to the stomach of a demon and I have nothing left to live for. I simply sat in my family's house, staring at nothing most of the time. That was, until the village I lived in sent me to live with my grandfather. Well, it was more like they kicked me out; as if I was a bad omen or something. I've never felt so unwanted and alone in my entire life.

I've been traveling for days and days, probably months, nonstop. The kind old man, who had been the only person in the village to believe the incident hadn't been my fault, had told me to head this way for a few days. I think I might have gotten lost. At least I haven't met any demons. It's their entire fault this happened! I hate them!

But I still can't believe my life had been turned around in under five minutes…

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey! Dad!" My little brother, Souta, cried out as he threw himself at our father, who laughed loudly and caught him. "Guess what! Guess what!"_

_ Father laughed and asked, "What? Don't tell me you stole your mother's treats again, Souta, or she'll never let me and your sister hear the end of it!"_

_ Souta giggled and I couldn't help but join in with the giggles. "No! I figured out how to use that trap thing you showed me! Look!" He pointed to the ground, where a dead rabbit lay. "I even caught a rabbit!"  
Father smiled brightly, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Good job, Souta!"_

_ I clapped, proudly watching my brother. Then I glanced over my shoulder as Mother called, "Kagome! Come help me put the laundry out to dry, please!"_

_ "Coming!" I called back and stood, walking briskly over to my mother, who was behind the house, hanging some of our clothes and such on our clothes line to dry. I began helping quickly…when I heard some yells and a scream from my brother. I dropped the clothes I had been about to hang as Souta came tearing towards us, tears streaming down his face. _

_ "Mom! Dad! He got…demons!" Souta broke into sobs, hugging Mother's skirt. _

_ Mother's face paled and she shoved him at me. I caught him and looked up at her fearfully. "Mother…?"_

_ "Kagome, I know you're only seventeen years, but you need to watch Souta if I don't come back, okay? Please! Don't let anything happen to either of you!"_

_ "What do you mean?" I cried, gripping Souta tightly as he struggled to follow after as Mother ran towards the front of the house. "Souta!" I hissed. "Come on! Go through the back way of the house!"  
Souta sniffled and nodded, darting into the house through the back entryway. I was right behind him. We hurried to the darkest corner and I settled down, struggling to pull him down beside me as he tried to go to the window and see what was happening. "No!" I cried as I saw a large, dark shadow pass the window. At the same moment Souta pulled away._

_ There was an explosion like thing as the demon swept the upper half of the house apart, revealing a shivering Souta. In moments, Souta was gone. _

_ I began to weep. My parents…Souta! The demon turned to face me with triumphant eyes. But just as it leaned down…I saw a pink flash of light and the demon was gone…_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I stumbled over a piece of wood, almost falling and planting my face into the mud puddle that was there, but saved myself at the last minute. I glanced up and nearly shrieked with happiness. I could see it! The _very_ top of the Takahashi Castle and the very first village houses!

I sped up eagerly, reaching the village in moments. I stopped beside a kindly looking old woman. "Excuse me…" I said softly, gently touching her shoulder. "Could you help me?"  
"Eh?" The old woman glanced over her shoulder at me. "Oh, of course dear! What do you need?"

"I'm looking for my grandfather's house," I said hesitantly. "My bro-I mean, I call him Gramps, but his name is Akio…" Not really. Souta used to call him that.

"Oh! You're looking for Old Man Akio's place?" The old woman cackled. "He lives in that house on the very end of this path, but I believe he's at the castle, working, right now. Would you like my granddaughter to help you find him? Ai is a kitchen servant, but she was excused early today."

"Yes, please," I smiled softly, thankful for her help. "I would be very grateful…"

~)(~

"Thank you for helping me, Ai," I said, bowing slightly to show my thanks. She smiled and quickly left. I stood, looking worriedly around the great hall where my grandfather was supposed to come through at any moment, finished for the day.

Further down the hall, a flash of silver caught my eye. My gaze flickered to examine it, and I caught a glance of narrowed golden eyes before it vanished. I shuddered involuntarily. Who lets demons wonder around their castle…?

"Kagome!" A surprised voice had me turning around.

I smiled as I saw my grandfather, and then glanced curiously at a younger woman –who looked to be my age – helping him along. "Hello, Grandfather," I said politely.

"What are you doing here?" Grandfather asked, looking surprised to see me here.

I gave a small, brief smile. "I came with sad and terrible news…"

**A/N: So thoughts? And what did ya think WanderingDreamer4Ever? Did it meet your standards as a good start even though it was supposed to be quite a bit longer? XD**


	2. A Personal Servant and A Monk

**A/N: You guys like the story so far? I'm surprised at how many reviews WanderingDreamer4Ever and I got on this…and that was just the prologue! Anyhow, disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I hummed quietly to myself as I set the bucket that I used for water down, a fake smile plastered onto my face. Life had been well since I had come to live with Ojiisan. Telling him of the news about our family being dead hadn't been easy. In fact, he had almost burst into tears…which had been a strange sight. Ojiisan never –and I mean _never_ –cried. I, on the other hand, had had tears streaming down my face as I told him.

The woman that had been with Ojiisan when I had arrived struggled to comfort the both of us, and a monk had joined in at one point to help her. When I had calmed down and Ojiisan's shock had died down, we had returned to his home, where we'd eaten dinner in silence.

I wiped some sweat from my forehead, continuing to lug my bucket from the well.

Ojiisan had failed to get his own well long ago, but the neighbors were kind enough to let us get water from their own. The problem with it was that they lived at the bottom of a hill, meaning I had to drag the bucket up the hill, down it, and then to our house. All without splashing any out of the bucket. It was difficult.

I managed to make it to our house, sighing in relief as I stepped inside. I had still succeeded in getting water and only spilled…about half…of the bucket… I sighed, carefully putting the bucket down and grabbed another one. Guess I had to go get more in the one bucket as well as the second…

I groaned and began dragging the bucket up the hill after filling it, ignoring my hair as the breeze blew it around my face. "Stupid wind," I muttered, and then almost tripped over a rock. "…and stupid rocks!"

"Want some help?"

I looked up to see the girl who had helped Ojiisan and me the day before, laughing softly. "Err, I suppose so. Thank you," I said softly, handing the bucket to her.

As we walked back, she introduced herself. "I'm Sango," she said, smiling brightly. "You came to get Akio-san from the castle yesterday, didn't you? You called him Grandfather…so are you his granddaughter?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm his granddaughter, Kagome." I bit my lip, ignoring the grief that filled me again. "Sorry about that crying session yesterday…I guess I kind of freaked out on you and Ojiisan…"

"That's alright," Sango said, waving off my apology. "I wouldn't blame you. I have family still, though most have been killed off by demons. I descend from a powerful line of demon slayers. Demons have grudges against us. My father and brother, Kohaku, as well as a few others live in the next kingdom over, the one ruled by kitsune."

I tilted my head as I walked beside her. "You're a lucky person, Sango-chan. My family and I lived in the kingdom ruled by the wolf demons. At least we did…"

"Well," Sango said her tone pleasant, "the residents of Takahashi Castle rule fairly. I, myself, am the personal servant of the queen, Izayoi. She prefers to have everyone call her Izayoi, or Mother for her sons. The king, the Inu no Taisho, is a good ruler, and his sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, aren't too bad. Inuyasha has an attitude though."

I tilted my head, confused. "Are they all mortal? Human?"

"Goodness, no," Sango laughed, swiping some hair behind her shoulder. "The Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru are full dog demons. Inuyasha's half. Izayoi's mortal though."

I felt my lip curl against my better judgment. "You work for _demons_?"

"Not all demons are bad, Kagome-chan," Sango said, then added darkly, "And the ones that are…I still get hired to kill them."

I rolled my eyes as we made it over the top of the hill and made our way towards my ojiisan's home. "Huh. Demons…I couldn't do it. They're too evil for my liking," I told her with a shrug.

"Trust me," Sango said, "not all of them are evil. My family's pet is a twin tailed cat demon. She flies and everything." Sango's dark brown hair fluttered in the breeze, her mocha eyes sparkling. "She comes to visit sometimes."

"You _live_ with a demon in your home?"

Sango nodded.

"Interesting," I sighed, shoving my raven colored bangs out of my face. "So do you live in the village by yourself?"

"No, I live in the castle with some other servants," Sango replied, "As Izayoi's personal servant; I need to be there at all times. I just came out to travel around and get some fresh air today. I'm glad I ran into you. It's nice to see someone is able to care for Akio-san, he means as much to me as my own family."

I smiled gently. "So has anyone been keeping an eye on health?"

"Yeah, I do," Sango joked, "And every now and then the monk that stays at the castle comes to visit. It's weird," she added, frowning. "The monk is a permanent resident there. I don't understand. Monks are supposed to travel around."

I snorted in amusement. "Perhaps he's a friend of the family," I suggested.

"Maybe…he's a bit of a womanizer though," Sango snorted as we walked into the house.

"Ojiisan!" I called to see if he was home yet. "Hm…he must be working in the kitchens still…"

"Mind if I hang around with you for a bit, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, tilting her head. "I have the whole day and nothing to do. I could help out."

"Sure," I said with a smile. "We'll prepare some dinner. I want you to call me Kagome, though."

"As long as you call me Sango!"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The next day, upon seeing we were almost out of food once again, I went to the market to purchase some.

Only to find we didn't have money, either.

I groaned, slapping a hand to my head. Great. How nice. We were poor. "I'm sorry," I apologized to the impatient owner of the food, "I don't have enough for all of this, I'll return this and…these."

"If you don't have enough then get out of here," the irritated man said with a scowl, snatching back the food that I intended to purchase. I winced, backing away. Then with a sigh and irritated huff, I stalked away.

I grumbled silently as I walked, then grunted, reeling as I crashed into someone. "Sorry, I didn't see you," I choked out, trying not to fall over.

The man that I had crashed into laughed, steadying me so I didn't fall. "Don't worry about it, miss. I should look out for young woman who just storm around, angry," he joked, rubbing the back of his head and studying me with curious violet eyes. "I'm Miroku. What's your name, miss?"

I gave the man a wary look. He was dressed as a monk; this could very well be the monk Sango had been talking about. "Kagome."

"May I ask what has you in such an angry mood?" Miroku asked, smiling. "Perhaps I could assist you if I need help."

"Nothing important," I replied, turning away. "I don't have enough money to buy some food and the guy was a jerk, refusing to give me any at all- Hey! Where are you going?"

"It is not right that you are refused food," the monk replied firmly, "I will get the food for you since they refuse."

"You don't need to do that!" I gasped, trying to stop him. "I don't have any money at all, I can't pay you back!"

"Nonsense," Miroku scoffed, "I am a monk and it is in my best interest in helping others. You do not need to pay me back for helping you get food, Kagome-chan."

"I'm fine! I don't need any help!" I snapped, glaring at him as I followed the man to the market.

He ignored me, going over to a booth of food. "Excuse me, young man; I'd like to purchase some of these…"

After a few moments, I was glaring at Miroku as I led him in the direction of my home, his arms full of food. "I told you, I didn't need any help, Miroku-sama!"

"Nonsense," Miroku huffed, carefully setting the items down on the table when we were inside. "Though if you want to pay me back, I _do_ have a small favor to ask of you…"

I eyed him warily. "…sure?"

"Would you consider being the mother to my children?"

Yep, this was the monk Sango had warned me of. I smacked his head, snapping, "How dare you ask that, that's just not a good question! Aren't you a monk? You're supposed to be holy!"

"I apologize," Miroku said, looking at me innocently. "I want to have a child and raise a family but nobody seems inclined to do so with me."

"You're a monk!"

"So?"

"…ugh!" I whirled away, sorting through the food he'd purchased for me. "Go away, you! I don't need a pervert hanging around when Ojiisan comes home! He'll think that I've resorted to bad things."

"But you haven't," Miroku pointed out bluntly.

"I'm calling on Sango," I muttered.

"…who is this Sango you speak often of?" Miroku asked, eyes gleaming. "Is she a beauty?"

I smirked. "Stick around and we may see her. But that does _not_ mean you can wait around in my home, Miroku-sama; find your own place to wait."

"Sure, sure."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

When Sango actually did come over, I threw myself at her, giving her a large hug. "Sango! Thank the kami you're back! I need you help!"

"With what, Kagome?" Sango asked, bewildered as she patted my head. "Don't scare me like that."

I pouted. "That monk you told me about, the one from the castle? He's been sitting outside since noon. His name's Miroku."

Sango groaned. "He's the pervert though, Kagome…"

"Please go talk with him?" I pleaded, "He won't leave until he meets you! I mean, I'm grateful; he bought us all this food, but please? So he'll leave?'

Sango smirked. "I'll chase him off for you, Kagome. Then I have to ask you something."

Just then, said monk came around, ducking his head in and asking, "Hm, I thought I saw someone come in." Miroku eyed Sango, tilting his head with a curious look. "Hello."

"Miroku, Sango." I introduced waving at the two. "Sango, Miroku."

"Can I help you?" Sango said, glaring slightly at the monk. "And we've already seen each other multiple times at the castle."

"Ah! So you're the beautiful woman I see every day!" Miroku said cheerfully. "Would you care to bare my children, Sango?"

_Thunk!_

Sango leaped away from him after swiftly elbowing the man that was groping her in the gut, producing a hidden blade and glaring furiously at him. I roared with laughter. Miroku left quickly after that, though promised to visit soon.

"So," I said when it had calmed down around us. "You had a question for me?"

"Oh yeah!" Sango grinned, her eyes gleaming with a look that I didn't particularly like. "I almost forgot! How would you feel about becoming my assistant in serving Izayoi?"


	3. A Job at Takahashi Castle

**A/N: Okay, so disclaimers, etc. This chapter is going to be hilarious I hope :D WanderingDreamer4Ever and I have been planning for this chapter!**

I stared at Sango for a full minute before saying, "No. Absolutely not. You work with demons. Nope. I'm not working for demons."

"Oh come on!" Sango pleaded in reply, her doe eyes begging. "It'll be fun and you get to hang out with me all day! Besides, it's just for the queen, not the other members of the family. Please?"

"No."

"But, Kagome!"

"I told you my reasons." I snapped, glowering at her. "I'm not doing it!"

"But-" "NO!" I yelled, leaping to my feet. "I'M NOT WORKING WITH DEMONS! THEY'RE EVIL! I HATE THEM, SO NO!"

Sango, looking hurt, pouted. "Okay, okay, you don't have to. I just thought it would be fun. And you get paid really well, too…"

I couldn't help it. "How much?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You'll do it if the payment is good?" "No," I replied hotly…though I probably would. "I'm just curious. So…how much?"

"Well…" Sango tapped her chin thoughtfully. "The lowest paid servants are the garden ones, you know. The ones that take care of the gardens? The highest paid are the personal servants, like myself. Assistants get just as much, which happens to be…" She became thoughtful again. "Happens to be 3930 yen a day."

**(~A/N: that happens to be around fifty bucks in American money ^_^~)**

I felt my eye twitch. "That's… a lot…of money…" I mumbled, biting my lip. "I don't know, Sango…"

"Hello, Sango."

We looked up to see Grandfather standing there, watching us curiously. "What are you two up to?" He asked.

I smiled brightly. "Hello, Grandfather!"

"Hello, Akio-Sama," Sango greeted respectfully, bowing her head. "I was trying to convince Kagome here to become my assistant in assisting Queen Izayoi." Grandfather looked mildly surprised. "And you're refusing, Kagome?"

I nodded. "Of course. No way in he-" He shot me a warning look and I corrected my language. I had grown up around my father, so what did you expect? "No way am I going to work for a bunch of demons!"

"It would make me feel better, dear," Grandfather said. "Every now and then, a bandit comes through this area…you would be safer with us up at the castle…"

"Please, Grandfather, don't make me," I begged, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"I'm not making you, Kagome, heavens no." Grandfather chuckled. "I'm just saying that it would put this old man's mind at ease."

I bit my lip. So the pay was good, Grandfather preferred it, Sango would be there, and I was only there to help Queen Izayoi, who was a human…I sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. Can you come and take me tomorrow? And I can still live with Grandfather, right?"

"Of course!" Sango cheered with a bright smile. "Assistants don't have to live inside the castle!"

"Okay, okay," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Calm down already!" I sighed. What had I just gotten myself into?

~O~

The next day, I nervously bit my lip while walking next to Sango and my grandfather towards the enormous castle. "I don't know…" I muttered to Sango as I looked up at the towers towering over me.

**(~A/N: Sorry but -dies laughing- did I really just write towers towering? XD~)**

Sango patted my back as we walked closer. "Its okay, Kagome. You get used to it."

I nodded and bit my lip. We were walking down a corridor now…when a flash of silver caught my attention. Immediately my eyes found it. The same demon from a few days ago! It sneered at me, golden eyes glittering with malice, and then stalked in the opposite direction.

"Err, Sango?" I murmured, gently tugging on her sleeve.

"Shh!" She hissed, nodding at some doors that we were approaching. "These are her chambers…" She knocked lightly on the doors.

"Come in!"

"Lady Izayoi," Sango greeted as she bowed her head and opened the doors. I copied her movements. "This is the girl who agreed to become my assistant, Kagome."

Izayoi looked thoughtful as she examined me. She did indeed look like a queen. Her black hair pooled around her, as did her beautiful clothes. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled with intelligence and amusement. "Hello, Kagome. I am Izayoi. And Sango, please. Just Izayoi is fine. And you may call me that, as well, Kagome."

I smiled and bowed my head again. "Thank you, Izayoi."

"Now…" Izayoi grinned. "Sango, dear, why don't you introduce her to all the servants? Then you can introduce her to my husband and two sons if you can find them."

"Yes, Izayoi," Sango replied, bowing her head once more before turning and striding out of the room. I bowed politely to Izayoi, and then followed her. "Let's see if we can avoid that monk," Sango whispered as we slipped around a corner. "We'll go to the kitchens first."

~O~

A while later and a great while later might I add, I had met almost every single servant in the castle -which had well over two hundred servants. I was tired from walking and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

"Now, we gotta see if we can find King Inutaisho…" Sango muttered. "Come on. He might be in his quarters."

"Alright, Sango…" I sighed and followed her, my feet aching. "I hope you're sure about this, because my feet hurt from walking."

"Hello, Honoka-Chan," Sango greeted a woman that stood patiently by the doors to the king's chambers. "Is King Inutaisho in there?"

Honoka smiled slightly. "Yes, do you need to see Inutaisho-Sama?"

"Yes, Lady Izayoi instructed that I introduce my assistant, Kagome, to him," Sango replied with a smile. "Is that alright?"

"Of course," Honoka scoffed. "Take her in."

It hit me. "He's a demon."

Honoka shot me a strange look. "Yes, King Inutaisho is a demon…is there something wrong with that?" She asked, hostility ringing slightly in her tone.

"Kagome's family was killed by demons a few weeks ago, Honoka, please forgive her," Sango told her, shooting a warning glare at me. "This way, Kagome-Chan." She said formerly, knocking on the door. A deep "enter!" was heard and she opened the door.

Almost immediately, I wanted to dart away. Any normal human would be able to sense the demonic aura as I could that came from the grand Inutaisho, king of the kingdom. Golden eyes narrowed, and he asked in a deep voice, "What do you need, servant?"

Sango smiled slightly and bowed her head - me copying her. "King Inutaisho, I am Lady Izayoi's personal servant, Sango. The Lady Izayoi wishes for me to introduce my assistant, Kagome, to you."

Inutaisho flicked a piece of silver hair off of his shoulder. Where had I seen those eyes and hair? "Hmmm…She looks like…I see. You may leave."

Sango nodded and led the way out. As soon as the doors shut, she said, "Okay, so we'll head back to Izayoi's chambers and hopefully meet one of the two princes on the way there…"

"Okay," I said with a nervous nod.

We hadn't made it more than five steps when another servant came walking down the corridor. "Sango-Chan!" She called. "The Houshi-Sama that is staying would like to see you!"

I bit my lip to hide my laughter. No doubt to who 'Houshi-Sama' is. You could practically see Sango fuming. "I am not his servant. I am the Lady's." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"But he said Lady Izayoi said you would help him…" The woman said with confusion.

"Stay here, Kagome," Sango instructed, rolling her eyes. "I'll be back after I knock some sense into the monk, alright? Don't move."

I nodded and both servants left, leaving me alone in a large corridor.

~O~

I was playing with my hair when once again; a flash of silver caught my eye. This time, it was right in front of me. Confused, I raised my head and found myself looking into golden eyes. I squeaked and jumped backwards, almost crashing into the wall.

"Huh." The figure muttered, narrowing his eyes. "You're a lot like…" his face twisted into one of fury. "Nah…you're new here. I've never smelt you here before."

I defiantly raised my chin, anger boiling at the sight of smugness in his eyes. "Yes, I'm new. I'm an assistant to Lady Izayoi's servant. Is there a problem with that?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

I snorted and put my hands on my hips, ignoring the fact that he had a sword at his hip…and dog ears. "So what if I'm new? I could care less what demons think. Now get the hell away from me, you dog."

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief and he snorted. "Keh! Who the hell do you think you are, wench?"

"A woman who's lived through more than a lot of people," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Now go away. I'd prefer to be myself while I wait for my…mentor to take me back to the Lady's chambers. I don't think a demon such as you deserves to be in anyone's company."

The boy growled warningly raising a hand and flexing his hand so that his claws caught the little amount of light. I didn't flinch. He lowered it and smirked. "I'll have to speak with Mother about you…" he turned and stalked away.

I watched after him in confusion.

A few moments later, Sango appeared. "Sorry, Kagome, I decided to ask around about Sesshomaru. Turns out he's just down the hall. Come on!"

I followed, and soon found myself tilting my head back to look up at a tall, silver haired demon, whose golden eyes peered down at me coldly. "What do you want, servant."

Sango bowed her head and I did the same. "Prince Sesshomaru, Lady Izayoi wishes me to introduce my assistant, Kagome, to all of the family and servant. Forgive us for bothering you."

"Fine. Now leave before I tire of your presence."

I shuddered as he walked away regally, his chin up. "Sango?" I murmured when he was gone. "What are we doing now?"

"We're going to find Izayoi's other son, Inuyasha, if we can and then go back to her chambers." Sango replied, starting down another -yet _another!_ - corridor. How many did this place have? The Prince Inuyasha looks a little different then Sesshomaru and King Inutaisho," She said to me. "He's not full demon, he's half."

I snorted. "Sounds like the jerk that started mocking me while I was waiting. He had dog ears and everything."

"Oh. You already met Prince Inuyasha?" Sango questioned eyes wide with surprise.

I bit down a dry laugh. "Yeah. So…are we just heading up to Izayoi's chambers now- wait! What?" I can't believe I called the Prince a _dog_! What's wrong with me?

"Then we'll just go to Izayoi's chambers," Sango said, leading the way towards a set of doors as I nearly choked on hysterical laughter. "They're just right here."

"Good." I relaxed…until Sango and I were told to go in and found the said Prince Inuyasha sitting cross-legged beside his mother, speaking in a low, amused tone. His gaze flickered up to see who was interrupting and narrowed when he spotted me.

Izayoi smiled brightly. "Ah! The dear Kagome who called my son a dog!" She laughed, clapping her hands together.

My face paled and Sango shot me a shocked and anxious look. _Am I going to get to say goodbye to Grandfather before they kill me?_ I bowed my head worriedly.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes at his mother. "Keh!"

I swallowed and kept my head bowed, struggling to not glower at the prince. "I apologize." I said loudly through gritted teeth, earning another laugh from Izayoi and a snort from Inuyasha.

"She doesn't even mean it!" Inuyasha growled, an ear swiveling around.

I almost let out a small giggle that bubbled up, but turned it into an awkward cough.

Sango nudged me harshly as a warning and I waited patiently to find out what they would say.

"She's quite amusing." Izayoi mused, smiling. "She really called you a dog?"

Inuyasha was practically bristling. "Damn it, yes! Can we punish her or something!" His eyes took on a scary kind of gleam.

"No, she didn't know you were the Prince," Izayoi scolded, gently smacking the back of her son's head. "And although she looks…you don't have to be so cruel to her."

I frowned. Why did everyone say I looked like something? Was there someone who looked like me or something? I'd have to check that out later…but I was saved! Sango let out a sigh of relief beside me. "Should we go?" She asked Izayoi.

Izayoi nodded and waved us off with a hand. "Of course. You may do whatever you wish until I call for you. Kagome, dear, you may leave at dusk with the rest of the servants."

We both nodded and left the chambers. As soon as the doors closed, Sango burst out, "YOU CALLED HIM A DOG! DO YOU REALIZE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED?"

"How was I supposed to know," I hissed back. "Anyways, what's with everyone saying I look like something? It's getting annoying!"

Instantly Sango clammed up. "It's not important, Kagome. Why don't you go help out with Akio-Sama until we're summoned?" she turned and darted away.

I bit my lip, uncertain of where to go. Then I heard footsteps. I glanced over my shoulder to see none other than Miroku. I almost laughed. So I'd been right. He _was_ the lecherous monk who was staying at the castle. Perhaps he would help…? "Miroku!" I cried, smiling and waving at him.

"Hello, Kagome-Chan," he said politely. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Sango's assistant," I explained quickly, then asked, "Can you help me?"

"Sure," Miroku grinned. "With what?"

"Everyone says I look like something or someone," I said. "Could you tell me if you know what I look like?"

Miroku's gaze darkened. "Kagome-Chan, I advise you don't go around asking about this. She was a servant that is no longer here. Do not speak of this what so ever in front of the royal family, especially Inuyasha."

"O…okay." I stammered, surprised that the normally cheerful monk could change moods so fast. "I'm sorry…"

Miroku grinned again. "It's alright. Now, do you need help getting somewhere?"

I sighed and nodded. "Could you help me get back to the kitchens please?"

~O~

Quite a few days went by and I was getting used to seeing the only three demons in the castle by now. I still tensed up when they came by, but no freaking out.

One day, I was helping Sango clean Izayoi's chamber when Izayoi came in and announced, "Kagome, dear!" I bowed and walked over quickly. "I have job for you!" Izayoi sang brightly. "Can you go fetch Inuyasha for me? I have something to ask him…"

"Err, of course." I replied, bowing again before zooming out the door quickly. _Why does she want _him_? _I asked myself. I had learned the passageways fairly well by now and could navigate through them like a pro. I'd only gotten lost once. I hummed to myself as I walked, tapping my chin thoughtfully with finger until I reached the chambers of Inuyasha. I quietly knocked.

"What!" A voice snapped.

I winced, but opened the door. "Err, Lady Izayoi wishes to speak with you."

Inuyasha appeared, an eyebrow raised. "What the hell does she want?"

"How should I know…Prince Inuyasha?" I cut myself off by getting his name and title through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha snorted and practically slammed the door behind him. "Well then, let's go, wench!" I ignored him and started in the direction of Izayoi's chambers, ignoring his complaints all the way. _What a whiny, selfish brat._ I thought to myself. _He's lucky to have a family._

"Damn Sesshomaru," Inuyasha huffed under his breath. "I'll kill him for stealing Tetsusaiga again…I hate that guy…" he was of course talking to himself, but I snapped.

I whirled around, hair flying behind me as I stood as tall as I could. "At least you have a family," I snarled, blue eyes full of fury. "You should be happy! Do you have a clue about how lucky you are? No, I guess you wouldn't, seeing as you complain about every little thing!" Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment, and then hardened in anger. "Watch your mouth, wench," he snarled, roughly grabbing the hair on the back of my head and jerking harshly on it. I bit back my cry of pain.

I went limp, glowering at him still. As soon as he dropped me, I walked off at a brisk pace to Izayoi's chambers.

~O~

When we reached them, I was told to go enjoy myself for a bit with Sango. Confused, I followed her to the dining area to help set up the dinner. I was thinking when she interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, Kagome!"

I glanced up. "Hmmm?"

"That guy over there, Hojo? He's watching you." Sango whispered.

I looked over at the said Hojo and blushed. He was indeed watching me with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry, Sango. I like him as a friend, but no way am I ever going to marry."

"Oh come on, Kagome, who else is going t carry along your family's blood lines?"

"I'm not getting married," I spat out.

"Okay, okay," Sango laughed, putting a fork down at the end of the table; the spot where Inutaisho sat. "I was just joking…"

"Kagome-Chan?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha-Sama wish to see you in Lady Izayoi's quarters." The servant said nervously, bowing her head before scurrying back.

I glanced worriedly at Sango, who shrugged and said, "Go, or you'll get in trouble. And if you live, tell me what happens!"

~O~

I knocked on the large doors, my head already bowed.

"Enter!" Izayoi's soft voice came with a smile.

I hesitated, and then opened the door. "You summoned me?"

"Yes," Izayoi laughed, waving me in. I hesitated and walked closer, shutting the door behind me. "We did summon you, dear."

I glanced nervously at Inuyasha, who shot me a smug glare. I shuddered. Whatever it was wasn't going to be good. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've decided that Sango has trained you well enough," Izayoi stated. "So we're giving you the job of a personal servant."

I knew immediately whose, but it was worth a try to see if I was wrong. "May I ask whose?"

"Why, Inuyasha is in need of a new personal servant, so you're to assist him with anything he needs." She announced.

I sucked in a deep breath, and then released it. I could work this out. I didn't want to have to do whatever _he_ wanted. "Lady Izayoi, I…"

"You'll return tomorrow morning and do whatever he wishes," Izayoi said firmly.

Inuyasha smirked and I let my shoulder's slump in defeat. "Yes, ma'am."

**A/N: So thoughts?**


	4. Tricked Into Making A Meal

**A/N: Alright, so new chapter. :D Thanks to reviewers and the co-owner, WanderingDreamer4Ever! Disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I hesitated as I stood outside 'Prince' Inuyasha's chambers doors. I can't believe it! I was now the personal servant of a half-_demon_! He even had claws and stuff! Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he decided to kill me…I would see Father and Mother…and Souta. But if I did die, they would be disappointed.

I put on a confident look and knocked on the door before opening it and stepping in with a bowed head. "Excuse me, _Prince_ Inuyasha, but do you need anything?"

Inuyasha smirked from where he was spread out on his large and fluffy bed -show off. "Hmmm…no. Now get lost." He said with a scowl, turning and burying his face in some pillows.

I ignored him and smirked as I began to prepare his 'items' for the day. I silently folded clothes and put them out for him to wear, I opened the curtains that covered the windows with a bright smile, and then turned to leave the room with another smirk.

"Damn it, wench!" Inuyasha snarled after me, though his voice was muffled thanks to his pillows. "Get back here and close the damn curtains!"

"No! You need to wake up!"

"Close them!"

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"You're needed at the morning meal by your mother, though!" I called back, quietly snickering at his infuriated expression.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that, damn it?" Inuyasha snapped, sitting up and climbing out of his large and over fluffed bed. "That damn woman will kill me if I'm late!"

"Don't say such things about your mother," I muttered under my breath, shutting his doors behind me. I started down the corridor with a sigh, rubbing the back of my head thoughtfully. He would realize how lucky he was, even if I had to make him realize it.

I slipped into another corridor, heading towards where Sango usually ate her morning meal after assisting Izayoi first thing in the morning. I quickly found her and joined her, sitting down beside Sango on the floor. "Morning, Sango," I yawned.

Sango laughed, handing me a small biscuit she had gathered. I took a bite out of it, munching thoughtfully. "So is it true?" Sango suddenly asked. "Izayoi promoted you to Inuyasha's personal servant?"

"Yep," I sighed. "And I'm going to kill you for that."

"Sorry about that…so how did you get him up this morning?" Sango smirked as she spoke. "Did you have a creative way? I've heard it's impossible to get him out of bed before he's ready."

I grinned as I took another bite of food. "It is pretty hard. But all I had to do today was announce that his mother was expecting him in five minutes. That got him out of it pretty fast…but, I'm probably gonna hear about it when he learns that Izayoi wanted to sleep in this morning and didn't want to be bothered, huh?" "Probably," Sango agreed, digging in a pocket and producing an apple. She took a loud bite out of it and sighed. "Oh, everyone but Inuyasha is going out somewhere over night. The personal servants of the family are going with their assigned person tonight."

I waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, I guess that won't work for me then. I'll probably have to stay over night with my luck."

"I doubt it," Sango scoffed, standing up and wiping her hands on her skirt. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, Kagome!" She grinned, then turned and walked away.

I finished my food quickly and then thought of what to do until I could find out what I had to do all day. I hoped it wasn't something bad to the point of me having to stay near the half-demon. I would be high tailing it out of there if I had to stay in the room with him for more than five minutes.

"Hello, Kagome!"

I looked up to find Hojo standing there, smiling down brightly at me. I smiled in reply and stood up, wiping my hands on my skirt like Sango had done. "Hello, Hojo. Can I help you with anything?" "No, no, I was just curious," He said, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Are you really Prince Inuyasha's new personal servant?" I nodded, then took seize of the opportunity. "Yes, you could say that…but what happened to his old one?"

"Oh, we aren't allowed to speak of that, I'm sorry, Kagome." Hojo sighed, looking guilty and rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm sure that you'll learn it eventually since you're Prince Inuyasha's new personal servant…I must go now, as I need to help clean up the kitchen."

"Bye, Hojo," I said glumly, watching him walk off.

I was back to square one.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

It was distant at first, but the growling soon became louder. Great, I guess Inuyasha had discovered my little joke to get him up earlier…of course; I was busy doing _his_ laundry, so he couldn't complain about anything I was doing.

"What the hell was that about?" He snarled, appearing right behind me.

Trying to not act shaken at his speed and silent movement, I glanced calmly over my shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, wench!"

"I had to get you out of bed," I replied simply, wringing out a piece of clothing. "So I thought it would get you out of bed sooner. Otherwise, I've heard, you would have been asleep until noon. I thought that perhaps Lady Izayoi would have preferred being the last up for once."

"Keh! I'll sleep however long I want to," Inuyasha scoffed, his ears flattening against his skull. "Mind your own damn business."

"But isn't it my job to do whatever you wish or need me to do?" I asked, faking innocence by putting on my puppy eyes. "I only did what I thought I was supposed to do."

"Shut it, wench," Inuyasha growled before turning and stalking back towards the castle. "And I'll tell you if I want to wake up early. Don't do it again."

I raised my eyebrow, surprised. _He didn't touch even a little hair on my head for that…he just yelled…strange…_

I went back to doing the laundry.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I sighed as I waited with Sango for dinner to be over for the royal family, chatting with her as well. "Oh, I got caught earlier. You know, about getting him up."

Sango's eyes widened. "Are you okay? Inuyasha's generally…harsh-" I shot her a look and she corrected herself, "-okay, okay, _violent_ when it comes to stuff like that. Did he hurt you?"

"Nope," I replied with a small smile. "Wonder why he didn't hurt me though…it's weird. I thought I was gonna get killed for lying to him about getting him to wake up. He just yelled at me, though, and then went off to do…whatever."

Sango's gaze lit up brightly. "That's good, Kagome. I'll take it as a sign that he's perhaps taken a liking to you." When I shot another look at her, she added, "Not in that way, Kagome, I mean as in he likes you better than the other servants. I bet if I did something like that I would be buried behind the castle by now. And trust me, that's a good thing."

I listened carefully and smiled tiredly. "I'm not going to lie, but sometimes death seems nice compared to reality, Sango. Then I'd be able to go back to my family…I miss them a lot. But nothing I do can change the fact that they're dead, and I must move on. Anyhow, how was your day today?"

Sango laughed at my change of subject. "Exhausting. I had to help Izayoi pack some things. Apparently I get to go with her to visit a neighboring kingdom for a few days. 'Course, they don't have to worry about an escort since they have Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. And you do not mess with a demon's mate unless you want to be killed nice and slowly…"

I laughed, twirling a lock of my hair around my finger. "That's true. Then again, you wouldn't catch me killing any innocent person for millions of yen. I'd rather die first, myself."

"I'll kill demons," Sango shrugged as she spoke, looking up at nothing in particular. "It's just the way I was raised, though. I'd slay demons if I could help somebody by it."

"I'd do that, too, I guess," I sighed, rubbing the back of my head again. "The problem is I don't have any special powers and I don't know how to use a weapon."

"I have the Hiraikotsu," said Sango, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "It's a huge boomerang made out of the bones of demons. It's actually hidden in my small room. I'll show it to you sometime. Maybe after dinner before I leave."

The family was having dinner early because, as said, three out of four of the family was leaving. I was worried about how this was going to work out for me, as I couldn't leave Inuyasha until dusk…and then I had to be here to make his breakfast, because apparently all kitchen staff was dismissed for two days. I had decided that perhaps it would be better for me to not leave the castle until Sango returned, as well as the rest of the staff.

"Sango, do you mind if I use your bed until you return?" I asked hesitantly, biting my lip. "I'm going to stay here until the rest of you come back."

"That's fine," Sango smiled. She turned and began leading the way to the servant's quarters. "It's this way, Kagome, come on!"

I followed her down the corridor, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was probably going to torture me while everyone disappeared off the face of the earth for tonight and tomorrow. Great, I probably would be crazy by the time Sango got back. "Thanks, Sango."

"'Course," Sango said with a bright grin. "I kind of owe you, I guess, because you wouldn't have to stay here at all if it weren't for me."

"Yep," I said, grinning. "You did owe me after that, but since you're lending this bed to me…I think I'll forgive you." Sango cheered happily, laughing as she did so. Then she glanced over her shoulder with wide eyes and squeaked, "Hide me!" She darted behind me, using me as a shield.

I turned to find that Miroku was peeking in curiously. "Hey, Miroku," I greeted him, my head tilted. "What are you doing in here?"

"At first I was coming to just see this place, but then Izayoi-Sama said to tell Sango its time to leave, and then Inuyasha told me to fetch 'the wench that is my slave' as he crudely put it. Otherwise, he wants you to do something while we're gone," Miroku explained, rubbing the back of his head and propping his staff on his shoulder.

"I'm on my way!" Sango said, reaching under the bed and quickly grasping a massive boomerang -I guessed this was the Hiraikotsu. "Bye, Kagome, and good luck!"

"I wish you luck with Inuyasha as well," Miroku added, turning to follow Sango away with a lecherous look. "I've known him for years and let me tell you…it's not safe to leave him alone for more than ten minutes, so you might want to hurry before you end up cleaning up some glass or something."

I sighed and followed after them out of the quarters, then turned and headed the opposite direction, where I was sure Inuyasha was waiting.

_I seriously hope he doesn't kill me…_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"You took forever," Inuyasha snapped as soon as I entered his room. "What the hell took you so long?"

I raised an eyebrow and forced myself to say with a small amount of sarcasm, "I apologize for being mortal, Prince Inuyasha. What did you need me to do?"

"Keh! I just wanted to let you know that I forgot to tell you earlier, but since my parents aren't going to be in the castle tomorrow -nor is my damn brother- I'm inviting some of my friends over and need someone to make us something to eat." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

I silently cursed at what I guessed was coming. "Why can't you just ask the kitchen staff?" I asked, though I knew that they were already excused for two days.

"Since my parents aren't here tomorrow, like I said, they're taking the day off." Inuyasha's golden eyes glinted with smugness.

"And your point is?" I asked warily.

"I'm telling _you_ to make the food…for me and my fifty friends." He smirked.

I almost toppled over, eyes widening in shock. _"What!? _Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?!" I gasped, glowering at him.

"Hmmm…I guess it must have slipped my mind with everything that was going on, what with my mom and old man and brother leaving," Inuyasha said with an evil grin. "So you _are_ gonna do it, aren't you?"

As much as I believed that this was some cruel joke…he looked…hopeful. After a moment of silence, I muttered quietly, "Alright, I…I'll do it."

"I knew…wait what?" Inuyasha blinked, looking shocked that I had agreed to it.

"I'll do it," I repeated with a strong voice. _Not that I know how to cook very well…the food turns out good, but I always end up burning myself or something…_

"Okay then," Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes as if he didn't believe I was going to do it. That made sure I was going to do it, whether I killed myself or not. "Don't forget to make it really good because my reputation as a party host is at stake," he sniffed.

"…Okay." I said softly, tucking some stray hair behind my ear as I waited for anything else.

"…You're dismissed. Go away."

I nodded and walked off silently, struggling to think how the heck I was going to manage to make a massive banquet in one night for fifty people -no, make that fifty one.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I yelped as I -once again- burned my finger on the stupid hot coals. "Ow…" I muttered, placing my finger in my mouth and wincing.

I then hurried and went back to cooking. So far I had managed to almost complete the meal…with quite a bit of damage to myself. I wasn't joking when I had said that I made good food at the risk of my health. My hands had quite a few nicks from knives, burns from the hot coals; I even somehow managed to narrowly miss stabbing my foot with a fork.

But as dawn approached, I managed to finish the last bit of food, smiling with relief. I looked around the kitchen, grinning happily. "Success!" I cheered, then walked out of the room to go wake up Inuyasha -and brag that I had done it. Then I stopped. First I needed to fix my hands…I walked back into the kitchens, looking for the bandages I had set somewhere earlier. I found them, wrapped up my hands carefully, and then went to wake up Inuyasha.

I walked down the corridors, hearing my footsteps echo and wincing at every one, thinking of the different demons that 'echoed'.

When I made it to Inuyasha's quarters, I knocked on the doors with my foot, knowing better than to use my hands and knuckles to rap on the door. Then I opened the doors and stepped in. "I've come to wake you up and to tell you that I have finished making all the food for your 'friends'."

Inuyasha opened one golden eye, glancing up at me from his bed. "Do you know how early it is, wench?"

"Yes, and I came to tell you that I've finished making all the food," I repeated, moving to open the curtains. "As well as your breakfast."

Inuyasha sat up, rubbing the back of his head and shooting me a smirk. "Prove you made all that food."

"It's in the kitchen," I said simply, pulling out his clothes for the day. "I'll show you if you come and see."

"I'll be there in a minute," Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes.

I waited until he had come out of his room before turning and starting towards the kitchens. I felt his gaze heat up my back and I played with my fingers uncomfortably as I led the way. When we reached the kitchens, I sighed in relief and stepped in. "See? I told you…I…" I trailed off as I found all of the food I had made gone. "But…"

"Keh!" Inuyasha smirked, folding his hands behind his head. "I bet the other staff moved it all to the dining room already. Oh, and what happened to your hands?" I noticed with a slight shock that his gaze softened slightly.

I glowered at him. "Thanks to your command that I make all that food, I cut and burnt my hands. I'm not very good with keeping my hands away from the knives and coals, you know!" I snapped, hiding my hands behind my back.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, golden eyes glowing with smugness. "You do realize I was joking, right? There really was no party." My eyes widened as he continued, "But I can eat whatever I want whenever I want now." He turned to leave, and then glanced over his shoulder, an ear twitching. "Oh, and you should be more careful." he said, and then disappeared down the hall.

I gaped after him, surprised that he had told me to be careful. Then my face contorted with anger as I realized that he had actually tricked me into making all that food…for him and him alone.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Thoughts?


	5. A Little of This and That

**A/N: Hello again! ^_^ Long time no see! Thanks to reviewers, and the person who also owns the story as well as comes up with most of the ideas for it, WanderingDreamer4Ever! Now, please enjoy while I listen to my Ipod with 13 Inuyasha songs on it… :DDisclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I winced as I rubbed a small burn on my hand, glowering at the ground as I walked towards Inuyasha's quarters.

I couldn't believe it! The guy…had somehow managed to eat all of the food I had made! How is that possible?! I made food for _fifty_ people, and he still managed to eat it all!

I shook my head, coming to a stop next to Inuyasha's quarters. Everyone was coming back later this evening, to my relief, and Izayoi had said before leaving that I could have the day after their return off with Sango and Miroku. Well, it had originally been with Sango, but Miroku had decided to invite himself along. I could care less, as long as Sango brought her Hiraikotsu and kept him at a distance, we would be fine.

In a bad mood, I didn't even bother using Inuyasha's proper title as I grumpily knocked on his door, stepped in, and growled, "Inuyasha, you're family will be returning soon and you should be there to greet them."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow from where he was easily reclining on his bed, ears twitching every now and then. "And I should greet them because…"

I snorted. "They're your family?"

Inuyasha huffed, rolling his eyes. "Wench, if I cared that they were my family, I would have gone with them. Simple as that." His ears flattened against his head. "Now get lost before I decide to hurt you for ruining my nap after you woke me up at the crack of dawn to see all that damn cooking you did."

"If anyone needs a nap, it's me," I muttered under my breath as I stalked out of the room. "Dealing with you twenty four seven…huh!"

"I heard that, wench!" He yelled after me.

I merely waved a hand, gritting my teeth to stop myself from calling him names that would surely get me killed. _Stupid dog…damn demon…selfish brat…_

And then I heard the call that signaled the return of the royal family and my saviors from this horrible place. I went flying towards the main door, stopping and bowing my head when I reached it. "Welcome back!" I said excitedly.

I heard Izayoi's laugh ring out. "Hello, Kagome."

Sango appeared at my side with a smile. Bowing her head as well, her boomerang strapped to her back, she whispered, "I see you managed to survive the day…with battle scars," she added upon noticing Kagome's hands.

Kagome giggled and glanced at her with a smile. "I'll give you details later, but I had to make a banquet and I am not good with knives."

Sango shook her head in exasperation, lifting it as Sesshomaru passed and the guards shut the door. "Kagome…"

"I'm fine," I said, waving her off. "I'll tell you all about my day tomorrow on our day off if you tell me about yours…deal?"

"Of course," Sango laughed, shaking my hand to seal our agreement.

Two arms suddenly appeared, one wrapped around each of our shoulders. "Hello, ladies," Miroku said cheerfully. "I'm glad you survived, Kagome, and I once again thank you, Sango, for saving me from Sesshomaru."

I snorted, shrugging Miroku's arm off of me. "Get off, letch."

Sango leaned closer after pinching his hand to remove it and said, "He's drunk. He was given some sake by some of the villagers as we passed. I guess it was really rich or something, because he decided to drain down three vases full."

I groaned, shoving Miroku off as the monk tried to plant a kiss on my cheek. "Let's get him to his quarters, lock him in for a few hours and wait till he's asleep, and then you can kill him in his sleep. Does that work?"

Sango smiled brightly. "Yep!"

"Now, now," Miroku slurred, holding up two hands. "No need…for hurting…me."

"There's plenty of need," I scoffed. "Now come on, you lecher. We're getting you to your bed…"

We started dragging Miroku towards his quarters. We had made it down the corridors, and were about to make it past Inuyasha's quarters, when Inuyasha himself appeared with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell is going on now?"

"Inuyasha-Sama," Sango greeted, bowing her head respectfully.

I waved him off, rolling my eyes. "The monk decided to get drunk," I explained as Sango looked at me, shocked. "And we're taking him to his quarters to sleep it off…get your hand off of me, Miroku!" I snapped, hitting the back of his head. "If I feel it again, I'll make sure Sango takes it off." I turned to Inuyasha again with a huff to address him properly. "I apologize, Inuyasha-Sama, I will return to assist you as soon as Miroku has been…dealt with."

Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes as his ears twitched. "Whatever. I need some clothes fixed. Come grab them as soon as Miroku's fixed." He demanded, and then vanished into his room.

Sango gaped at me, shaking her head with shock. "Kagome, that is amazing. You've practically tamed him. With his last servant…" she trailed off, gaze darkening. "Let's get 'Houshi-Sama' to his room before I take up your deal with him and cut a hand off."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I sighed as I headed back in the direction of Inuyasha's quarters, already preparing myself for the mess my fingers were going to be after I was done sewing.

"I've returned!" I called sarcastically before stepping into his room. "Now, which clothes need fixed?"

Inuyasha, who was once again sprawled out on his bed, opened one eye. "Those ones," he muttered, nodding towards a small pile of clothes. Then he closed the eye again and growled lightly to himself.

I sighed and walked over, picked up the first piece of clothing and began to sew.

I smiled as soon as I got to the last one. So far, I had managed to not prick my finger. Not once! I was extremely proud…and then I got distracted and, once again, pricked myself with the needle.

I winced, watching a drop of blood fall onto Inuyasha's shirt. Sticking the finger into my mouth, I cursed. I had gotten blood on his shirt!

Inuyasha suddenly sat up, his ears twitching. He scrambled out of his bed, stalking over at a brisk pace. "What happened?"

I sighed. "I apologize; I pricked myself and got blood on your shirt…"

Inuyasha scoffed. "That's not what I asked. Is your finger okay?"

I blinked in surprise. "Yeah…it's fine. Are you worried about me or something?" I added, smirking up at him. "Scared I'm gonna die from a bit of blood loss?"

Turning away, the prince huffed. "No! I just don't want my slave to injured to work!"

"Slave? I'm a personal servant," I pointed out.

"The difference?"

"I get paid."

"Whatever." Inuyasha growled. "Get back to work."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"I don't have to work today!" I sang as I walked down a path with a basket under my arm. The basket was full of flowers I had picked. "I don't have to deal with the prince, I don't have to listen to anyone, and I can just relax all day!"

"Kagome!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see one of our neighbors waving happily over at me. I waved back. "Hello, Hikari-San!"

Hikari smiled, her hand going to rub her shoulder ruefully. "I see you're doing well, working in the castle and all. I had to go and help in the fields today, but I hurt my shoulder and was ordered to come home and relax. What are you doing home?"

I laughed in reply. "I was given the day off. I'm meeting up with Sango at some hot spring in a moment, so I must go. Bye, Hikari-San!" I called, then turned and started down the path again, heading towards my house.

Sango was already waiting for me by the door when I got there, a scowl on her face. "I think we'll be skipping the hot springs."

I sighed. "May I ask why?"

"Don't mind me," Miroku's voice said from the other side of the door. "I will gladly watch with silence…"

_Thwack!_

Sango gripped the strap of Hiraikotsu after hitting the monk's head. "We'll just go sit somewhere and relax, shall we?"

I laughed, linking arms with my friend. "Works for me."

We walked down another path, heading towards a small clearing in the woods with Miroku right behind us. "Kagome-Sama," Miroku said suddenly, "does Inuyasha know of your day off?"

I snorted, waving his question off. "'Course not. Why would I tell him, he'd only make me stay all day for something random."

"She has a point," Sango agreed, nodding. "Knowing Inuyasha-Sama, he would."

"That's why I didn't tell him I knew where you were," Miroku said cheerfully. "He was wondering this morning and I simply told him I did not know. I advise you to apologize tomorrow when you return."

I gaped at him. "Why would you lie? Now I'll have to deal with some form of punishment," I complained, hitting the back of Miroku's head. "Do you know how hard it is? Dealing with that guy? You could have at least told him I wanted a break from him!"

Miroku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I apologize, my dear Kagome-Sama. I didn't think of that…"

"Obviously," I sighed, shaking my head and flopping down in the flowers beside Sango. "You should think about another's life before you speak to save your own, Miroku. So, tell me what happened while you were gone, Sango."

Sango groaned, lying down in the grass. "Let's see… After we left, we were able to reach the Kitsune Kingdom with no troubles. We stayed there and visited with that royal family for a while, then came back. But on the back, we got attacked by some bandits as we passed through a village." Sango grimaced. "They decided to try and kill Izayoi. We'll just say that ended up with bodies everywhere. Then, as appreciation, they gave each of us a jug of sake…and we all gave it to Miroku to carry. He ended up drinking it all and by the time we got back, Miroku was drunk."

"You forgot about saving me, Sango."

"Oh, and some bandit almost got Miroku but I got the bandit with Hiraikotsu." Sango added with a grin.

I grinned, looking between the two. "Do I sense a mutual affection going on?"

Sango gaped at me before purposely hitting the monk beside her across the head when he groped her. "Does it _look_ like mutual affection to you?"

"No…" …_in disguise._ I giggled to myself, then said, "Inuyasha had me make a huge banquet for fifty people while you were gone, then ate it all himself." I sighed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "He would do that, wouldn't he?"

I closed my eyes to bask in the sun. "Yep."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I rolled my shoulders as I strolled down the hall with a sigh. I had had to return to the castle again. The day before had been fun -we had somehow ended up throwing Miroku off a tree branch and into a river-, but I had to work and get the money so I could pay for Grandfather and my food.

"Kagome-Sama!"

I glanced over my shoulder and smirked. "Dry after yesterday, Miroku?"

Miroku groaned. "Will you not forget that? I simply fell off the branch because of your competition."

"No, we pushed you in," I replied. "Now, what did you need?"

Miroku snickered. "You're on your way to find Inuyasha, right?" I nodded and he continued, "Well, you might want to hurry, because he just threw Izayoi's favorite vase across her room."

I groaned, slapping a hand to my face. Sliding it down my face, I moaned, "First he hates me, then he tortures me, and then he wonders why the hell I've taken a break."

"Pretty much."

"I will say this only once," I told him as I began walking towards Izayoi's room. "That guy needs some medicine to cure his temper."

"Or a woman," Miroku said with a smirk.

I waved to him, and then broke into a jog as I went through the corridors. Just as I was about to knock on Izayoi's doors, I heard a crash inside followed by a snarl and winced. Taking a deep breath, I knocked and opened the door. It went silent. "Lady Izayoi," I said respectfully. "Inuyasha-Sama."

"Where the hell have you been!?" Inuyasha snapped, dropping whatever he had been ready to throw now. "I've been looking everywhere, damn it!"

I blinked. "I had a day off yesterday and I just arrived and went to wake you but you weren't there."

"Who the hell said you could have a day off?" Inuyasha demanded, towering over my small form with his ears flattened.

I blinked up at him innocently. "Lady Izayoi did, Inuyasha-Sama."

"Mother," Inuyasha growled, turning on the said woman. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Izayoi raised an eyebrow a smile creeping onto her lips. "I didn't think you would care that she had a day off, Inuyasha." Turning to me, she said, "I apologize for his behavior, Kagome."

"D…don't apologize," I stammered. Why the heck was the queen apologizing to me?!

"…Come on, wench," Inuyasha growled, turning and stalking out of his mother's quarters. I bowed to Izayoi out of respect, and then scrambled after them. In the corridor, he growled, "Where the hell were you."

I shrugged. "I dunno, Sango and I went to some meadow and relaxed for the day."

"…keh." Inuyasha muttered, stepping into his quarters. "Go do whatever until I call for you."

"Yes, Inuyasha-Sama," I said sarcastically, bowing before high tailing it down the corridors so I could speak with some of the other servants.

I reached the kitchens easily, walking towards Grandfather. "Hello, Grandfather," I greeted him, swiftly kissing his cheek.

"Kagome!" Grandfather laughed, patting my head.

"Hello, Kagome," a voice called.

I glanced over my shoulder, another smile appearing. "Hey there, Hojo. How are you today?"

Hojo smiled, nodding his head in greeting to Grandfather. "I am well today. You?"

"I survived Inuyasha's wrath for not being here yesterday," I answered, laughing lightly. "It was strange that he barely even yelled at me though."

"It's a good thing, dear," Grandfather said, patting my arm. "I heard that Inuyasha-Sama has killed servants before. Especially after his last servant was fired."

I instantly jumped on that. "What happened?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, my dear," Grandfather replied.

"Alright," I sighed, turning back to Hojo when I realized he had asked something. "What?"

"I was asking if you would like to go on a walk after we're excused from our duties," Hojo repeated.

"Err-"

I was cut off when an annoyingly familiar voice snapped, "She's staying past dusk."

I glared at Inuyasha. "When did that happen?" I demanded, ignoring the horrified gasps from the other servants. I knew better than to think he'd kill me. He would have by now if he wanted to.

"Since I decided it," Inuyasha growled back, using his height to tower over me.

I ignored his attempt to scare me and just scoffed. "Fine then, Inuyasha_-Sama_, I'll stay after dusk."

"Good. You can clean my quarters later then," Inuyasha said with a smirk, though he shot a look at Hojo that I couldn't determine.

Hojo looked absolutely shocked. "Err, I should be going, Kagome-Chan," He said hurriedly before disappearing to help out some more in the kitchens.

I glanced at Grandfather. "Wonder what that was about." Grandfather shrugged.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Bye, Grandfather," I called gloomily as one of the other servants helped him out of the castle and towards home. I, on the other hand, had to remain behind to clean the prince's quarters.

I sighed as I headed back through the castle, tracing the path I knew too well. I barely acknowledged Miroku as I passed him.

When I knocked and then entered the quarters, I was shocked to see Inuyasha actually grinning at me from his bed. "Why are you so happy?" I grumbled, pulling a rag out of my skirt's pockets to begin ridding the room of dust.

"I caught Sesshomaru about to kill someone and he was sent to my Father," Inuyasha said in a cheerful voice.

I rolled my eyes, moving around the room and dusting. Grandfather's words rang through my mind. _Especially after his last servant was fired._

Then I noticed Inuyasha's eyes watching me as I cleaned.

Turning around, I frowned. "Don't you have anything else to do while I clean?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you watching me?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go do something."

"I don't want to," Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Stop talking and get back to work."

Grumbling I set back to work.

About half way through the cleaning process, I decided to ask the question that had been brewing in my mind for the past few moments. "Inuyasha-Sama?"

"What now." Inuyasha growled.

"…I was wondering, since everybody kept saying I looked like her…but what happened to your last servant?"

I barely managed to avoid the piece of furniture he threw at me. I yelped in surprise, ducking my head. I raised it, and I winced when I saw Inuyasha growling at me, fangs bared in a snarl. "Mention that again," He said in a deadly calm voice, "and you're head ends up on the floor."

I nodded, bowing my head. "I apologize greatly Inuyasha-Sama, I was merely…merely curious." I stammered, my hands clenching into scared fists.

"Don't ask again." Inuyasha repeated before storming out of his room.

I stared at the floor in shock.

What exactly had happened with that one servant?

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/: Wow. This ended up way longer then I thought. O-o Anyhow, thoughts?**


	6. Destruction of the Room

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. -tired smile- I would have updated a few days ago, but I had a competition so it had to wait. And then WanderingDreamer4Ever and I have been carefully deciding on what was going to happen…so… -sighs- If you can't tell, I'm in a fairly bad mood right now. My dad deployed two months ago and then some girl at school has the nerve to make fun of me being upset about it. Anyhow, just…enjoy I guess :3**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I took one look at Inuyasha's room with him inches behind me, and groaned. "What happened?" I demanded. "I cleaned it last night! It was perfect! What did you do?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs in a furious growl. "Keh! I did nothing! Damn it, I just went for breakfast, came back, and it was like this!"

Inuyasha's room…was destroyed, that was the only word I could think of to describe this…mess. His bed's mattress was spilling 'fluff' as Sango and I called it. The bedding was in ribbons, strewn across the floor, as were the pillows and their cases. The dresser I had dusted off only hours before was actually in pieces, thrown everywhere. The large mirror he had was shattered, and his wardrobe of clothes was tipped over, cracked. Even his window had a small crack in it.

I could do nothing but gape. Then I gave a pathetic wail. "How the hell am I supposed to clean all of this up? I'll never be able to!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, cautiously edging into his room. Then he gave a growl. "Aw, damn," he whined, reaching up to scratch his head. "He wasn't kidding when he said he'd get revenge!"

I scowled at Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha ignored my question and began digging through piles of shredded cloth as I began gathering them. He went from one pile to the next, golden eyes narrowed. Finally he groaned and gave up on whatever he was doing, flopping back on the ruined mattress.

"You could at least help me," I snapped irritably, glancing over with an angry look. "It is your quarters, after all, that have been destroyed."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, folding his hands behind his head. "You're the servant. You're supposed to clean it up."

I gritted my teeth and began huffing under my breath as I moved around the room, picking up small pieces of cloth. "Stupid dog…this is why I hate demons…can't believe he's…spoiled brat…"

"What was that?"

The said prince's voice echoed behind me and I rolled my eyes, shooting a scowl at him. "Why don't you just go back to ignoring what I say and sit there like a lazy person?"

Ignoring his warning growl, I went back to work with an eye roll.

About half way through cleaning up those scraps of cloth -there seemed to be an endless amount of them for some reason; Inuyasha sat up on the mattress, sniffing the air. Then he smirked, and I knew something was going to happen. "What are you doing?" I asked slowly as he scrambled off the mattress and dove for a pile of cloth I had yet to pick up.

He gave a frustrated growl as I impatiently shoved him aside. "What the hell!" He snapped. "Move out of my way!"

"No," I snapped back, rolling my eyes and beginning to pick up the cloth. "I need to work, and you're only making my workload bigger! Go…sleep, or something."

Inuyasha growled back. "Keh! I said, _move_, wench."

"No!" "Out of the way!"

"I'm trying to work!"

"I swear, if you don't move, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"Hi!"

I shrieked in surprise, shooting backwards as a smiling face popped out of the cloths I had been picking up. Inuyasha burst into laughter, almost toppling over from laughing so hard as the small face frowned.

Gasping for breath from the shock, I snapped, "Don't scare me!"

Inuyasha began laughing harder.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped at him, and then turned to the small face. "Who exactly are you?" I asked, examining the young boy before me. His red hair was tied up in a blue bow, and his green eyes were looking at me curiously. He had a fox tail, as well as small fox paws, and his tiny fangs were bared in a grin. I easily recognized him as a demon and began backing away warily, panicking slightly.

"I'm Shippo!" The boy announced proudly, smiling brightly.

Inuyasha must have noticed my panicky looks, because he stepped in front of me -to my utter shock and surprise- and said, "Leave her alone, Shippo."

A moment later…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Shippo laughed nervously, beginning to play with his fingers. "I got bored at home…so I kinda came back with Sesshomaru and Izayoi…"

I understood immediately. He must be a member of the Kitsune family, the one family that Izayoi and Inutaisho had gone to visit just a few days ago.

"Care to explain how you got here without them noticing?" Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms with an annoyed look.

Shippo shrugged. "Easy, I stashed myself in Sesshomaru's bag."

I sighed as I went back to cleaning Inuyasha's room, rolling my eyes. "Demons…" I muttered, shaking my head as I carefully began picking up pieces of wood from the floor. "They're so…stupid."

Inuyasha growled and I waved him off without bothering to look at him. I moved to pick up another piece of wood, then winced and dropped it immediately when part of it suddenly dug into my finger, stabbing it. With a small groan of frustration, I placed the bleeding finger in my mouth and continued working.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared beside me, eyes narrowed.

Mumbling around my finger, I muttered, "Can I help you, Inuyasha-Sama?"

"One," he said irritably in reply. "Don't call me 'Inuyasha-Sama'; it's annoying the hell out of me. And two, what the hell did you do to your finger now, you klutz?"

I groaned, straightening up to glare at Inuyasha. "Fine, _Inuyasha_, and I just got a small splinter, jeez! Don't have to be so rude! No matter all the servants hate tending to you!" I snapped, turning away and continuing to clean his quarters up.

I felt Inuyasha's posture change without having to look at him. The air around him almost seemed to…droop with a bit of sadness. I frowned. Strange. I could feel his mood shift. "Yeah, I know," he said bitterly.

I spared a glance over my shoulder and nearly toppled over in surprise at what I saw. Inuyasha was…looking at the ground, a slightly lonely expression on his face. His whole body showed sadness.

But then he straightened and turned back to Shippo, eyes filling with annoyance. "You, runt, are coming with me to see Mother."

Shippo, who had gone quiet, watching the two of us 'chat' with an almost smirk, immediately jumped and tried to flee. "No, no, no!" He cried as Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail. "Not Izayoi! She'll have my hide! Please!" He pleaded.

I raised an eyebrow, a small smile plucking at my lips. Why did Izayoi seem to be the scariest person in the castle? Even some servants seemed terrified of her, but they were comfortable in Inutaisho's presence…I'd have to check with Sango on that one.

Inuyasha merely growled and hoisted the boy up, tucking him under one arm. Looking over his shoulder with an irritated expression at me, he growled, "Finish cleaning up the wood and…" he trailed off, anger overcoming his face as he glowered furiously down at the fox kit. "You destroyed my room."

Shippo flailed wildly. "Didn't mean to, honest!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Didn't mean to?" he said in a soft, scary dangerous voice. Then, before I could stop him, he grinned evilly and stormed out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Finish cleaning up the wood, and then do whatever the hell you want until I call on you, Kagome." Then he was gone.

I sighed and went back to picking up the splinters of wood…then nearly toppled over in surprise when I came to a sudden realization. He'd called me by my name.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I sighed, ducking to avoid some large thing some servants were carrying away before moving over to where Sango was expertly sewing some pieces of cloth together. "Sango!" I sang, smiling as I stopped next to her. "I require your…assistance."

Sango barely glanced up, continuing in her sewing as she said, "And what do you need my assistance with?"

I settled down beside her in a chair, resting my chin on my hand. "One, would you be willing to help me clean up Inuyasha's room, which was somehow destroyed by a puny fox demon kit, and two, why does everyone seem to think Izayoi is scarier than King Inutaisho?"

Sango laughed, continuing to expertly sew. "You noticed that did you? And I suppose you're talking about Shippo…I noticed he tagged along on our journey back. Anyhow, Izayoi's temper is shorter than Inuyasha's, which is saying something…mostly when it comes to servants and people she doesn't like or is disappointed in. Which is never me or you, I hope. It's actually pretty hilarious."

I rolled my eyes at her amused face. "Why didn't you say anything about Shippo tagging along?"

"Because he was being a little brat while we were at the Kitsune Kingdom," Sango complained. "He kept using his 'magic' to ruin Izayoi's baggage and stuff! What other than dragging him to Izayoi is punishment? And she knows he dug in her stuff!" I sighed, folding my hands behind my head and wincing as I brushed the splinter against the wall. "Anyhow, you'll help?"

Sango nodded, glancing up from her sewing. "Of course. Perhaps we can convince Miroku to help us, too."

I wiggled my fingers at her. "Ooooh…it appears my dear friend Sango is starting to get a little cozy with the monk, Miroku…"

Sango blushed, going back to her sewing. "You wish."

"Nah, we both know you'd rather him court you than me." I replied with a grin.

Sango sputtered, almost throwing her sewing at me. "KAGOME!" "It's true," I pointed out. "Anyhow, can we go clean now? I don't want him getting angry because he thought I was being lazy…I saw what he almost did to my head last night when he threw something at me. I don't want to feel that wrath again."

Sango put her sewing under her chair for later, and then began following me down the corridor. "May I ask what you did?" "Nope," I replied just as quickly, crossing my arms. "But he did not like my question."

Sango laughed, but her expression froze the minute she saw the mess that was Inuyasha's quarters. "You…weren't…kidding," she said, drooping. "It really is a mess."

I snorted, moving back into the room to once again begin cleaning up. "What? You think I was messing with you or something? Apparently that 'Shippo' demon ruined it all." My face twisted into a wry grin. "I'm _very_ grateful for it," I said sarcastically.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Shippo-kun will definitely be hearing from me about this…" "Don't forget to mention me!" I cheered tiredly, moving to begin trying to set Inuyasha's tipped dresser back up properly. It happened to be heavy. I gave a soft groan.

And then it was suddenly upright.

I glanced in surprise as the owner of the dresser smirked up at the said dresser. "Keh. You two are pathetic. That thing ain't even heavy."

I glared furiously at him. "That's because we're humans. You, on the other hand, are an infuriating half-demon who's going to complain about us not doing our job correctly after setting something upright that we couldn't get _because_ we are mortals."

Sango's eyes widened as I spoke. "Kagome-Chan…"

Inuyasha growled, ears flattening as he towered over me. "Shut it, wench, or I'll tear your damn head off."

I crossed my arms. "Go ahead. I dare you to. Lady Izayoi won't be very happy with you though, will she?"

Inuyasha snarled. "Shut _up_!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away, beginning to pick up pieces of cotton from his pillows. "Whatever."

Sango and Inuyasha stared at me and I scowled. "What?!"

Sango just shook her head while Inuyasha growled angrily and stalked out of the room.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

By the next day, we had somehow managed to finally put Inuyasha's room back together. I smiled smugly at his newly completed room.

It had taken Sango and me hours upon hours to finally complete the room once again, and Inuyasha ended up camping out in Miroku's room. But we were done.

"Keh, not half bad," a voice sudden muttered in my ear.

I yelped and shot to the side, eyes wide with surprise. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled, placing a hand over my racing heart.

Inuyasha smirked, rolling his eyes. Then he frowned, sniffing curiously. "How long were my quarters empty of anyone?"

I shrugged, crossing my arms. "I dunno…a couple hours maybe?"

Inuyasha growled, eyes dancing around the room. "Keh…whatever. Be careful of any little things, though. Shippo's been in here." Then, like usual, he flopped down on his bed.

I glared at him. "Please tell me you're not watching me clean again."

"None of your damn business." "It is my business if you're watching me," I snapped back, whirling away and setting to work.

Though the room had been perfect this morning, I had to dust it…again. That was the problem with big spaces. They gathered too much dust.

It was easy to feel Inuyasha's gaze on my back, watching me with narrowed eyes. The air around him read slightly content and…curious? I frowned. _How do I do that!? _I yelped silently as I glanced at him, to see that his eyes held the exact feelings I had felt. _That's…kind of scary._

I turned back to replacing clean laundry in a drawer…

…then screamed and leaped away, panicking.

Inuyasha was in front of me in an instant for some reason, hand resting on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. "What!? What is it!?"

I fearfully glanced out from behind him, and then doubled over laughing.

In the drawer was a fake snake, made of wood. Its carvings were realistic…but it was still obviously fake.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at me, and then cursed, flinging himself back at the bed when he realized he had leapt up to protect me from whatever had scared me.

I smiled slightly at Inuyasha, and then pulled the wooden snake out to inspect it.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~A/N: O_O Took me days upon days to write this. I apologize. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed ^_^ Tell WanderingDreamer4Ever and I what you think! The next chapter will have more of Shippo in it, hopefully. XD**


	7. Tricks and Toys

**A/N: Alright, time for a new chapter :D Thanks to all reviewers, and WanderingDreamer4Ever and I hope you all enjoy this installment of "Healing Fears"… -pushes dog off of lap- Get off, Texas… XD**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I learned over the period of three hours -_three _hours- to watch what you're doing in Inuyasha's and Shippo's rooms and the servants' quarters…as well as sometimes around the corridors. If you weren't careful-

_CRACK!_

I expertly sidestepped, easily avoided getting my foot burned by a fire bomb Shippo had left there in my path to explode. And probably send a furious half-demon to my rescue. I growled to myself, stalking further down the corridor. Nosy little _youkai_…he needs to stay out of my business.

I waved lazily as I passed Miroku in the corridor, only to have him stop me. "What?" I whined, throwing my hands in the air. "What in the world is possibly important enough to stop me when I'm going to find Inuyasha so he can drag Shippo to Izayoi and allow me to come to see what happens?"

Miroku chuckled, patting my head like a puppy. "My dear Kagome, Inuyasha is currently throwing Sesshomaru's items out a window. I suggest you leave him alone while he's in such a good mood, and as for me-"

"What do you mean a good mood?" I asked, bewildered.

He chuckled. "Whenever he starts ruining Sesshomaru-sama's room, it means he just got his way on something. Doesn't stop him from getting punished, but…anyhow, as I was saying, I need your help."

I sighed, crossing my arms against my simple servant's clothing. "Yes? With what, might I ask?" I snapped impatiently.

Miroku frowned -and I immediately felt guilty for being so rude. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just tired of Shippo's stupid little- EEK!" I screamed, leaping to avoid the giant spider that suddenly crawled by. I peeked out fearfully from behind Miroku as he bopped it with his staff- and it transformed into a wincing Shippo.

"Hey," the fox kit whined, pouting. "What was that for?"

I glared at the fox demon, though I could feel my anger fading at the sight of tears in the child's eyes. Curse my softness for young children. "Leave him alone, Miroku," I sighed, looking away.

Miroku looked confused. "But you were just saying-"

I leaped at him, slapping my hand over his face. "Just tell me what you want!"

"Shippo-Sama, excuse us," Miroku said, bowing to the fox kit before dragging me back around a corner. "Alright," he said softly, looking around to make sure nobody was nearby. "I need your help in understanding Sango."

I snorted, already walking towards Inuyasha's chambers. "Good luck with that, letch. She's hard enough to where I don't even understand her."

Miroku gave me a pleading look. "Please at least try!?"

I sighed. "I could see how she feels about you…that's just about it. Why? Thinking of courting her?"

Miroku winced, rubbing the back of his head. "If she doesn't beat me across the head for it…perhaps."

My attitude rapidly changed into a better one. "I totally think you should attempt it!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together. "Nobody's wanted to court Sango before…according to her, that is."

Miroku grinned. "So you'll find out?"

"Sure," I agreed, shaking his hand with a small laugh.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE WENCH?!" A voice sudden yelled loudly from further down the corridor.

I raised an eyebrow, turning to Miroku who sighed and said, "Apparently, it seems as if our favorite half-demon got caught in his brother's room."

I giggled before walking towards his voice. Mocking him slightly, I said, "'The wench' is right here! What do you need, Inuyasha-Sama?" I asked, deciding to annoy him for a bit.

Inuyasha glowered at me, towering over as he appeared. His golden eyes were sparking with irritation and he growled, "Damn it, wench, don't _call_ me that!"

I gave an 'innocent' look. "Could you not call me 'wench' then, Inuyasha-Sama?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Fine, _Kagome_," he snapped.

"Thank you, _Inuyasha_," I said in the same tone. "Now, what do you need me to do?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I need you to go around and pick up all of Shippo's damn traps and toys. He left them everywhere and I can't go more than one step without one leaping out at me!"

I sighed. "I will _attempt_ to find them all, Inuya-"

A scream had both of us slamming our hands over our ears with a wince. "What was that?" I squeaked.

Inuyasha pumped a fist into the air as soon as the scream was done. "YES! MOTHER WAS A VICTIM! SHIPPO'S GOING DOWN!"

A moment later, an infuriated Izayoi came storming down the corridor. I turned to look at Inuyasha for help, but he was already far away, high tailing it out of there. "Coward," I mumbled under my breath.

Izayoi snatched up my arm, dragging me down the corridor. "You, Kagome," She snapped. "Help me find Shippo."

I nodded, carefully pulling my arm out of her grasp. I bowed respectfully, and then zoomed off. "Yes, Izayoi-Sama."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I eventually found Shippo, already sitting yet another trap for -obviously- Inuyasha, as he was in the middle of Inuyasha's chambers, putting together a new wooden snake. I raised an eyebrow and without saying a word, scooped him with a disgusted look, holding him away from my body. "Come, _demon_," I muttered. "Izayoi-Sama requests your presence."

Shippo froze, and then began wildly flailing. "NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT IZAYOI! NO! I'M SORRY, KAGOME-SAMA, DON'T TAKE ME TO IZAYOI!" He wailed.

I grinned, and then gave a sudden yelp of pain when he decided to bury his fangs in my arm. I dropped him, my hand immediately going to the now bloody wound. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Inuyasha appeared beside me -magically, might I add, a dark look on his face. "What happened?"

"Shippo bit me," I whined, not even noticing the furious look that erupted into his eyes.

Inuyasha growled and high tailed it after the running fox demon. "Get back here runt! You can't go around hurting my servant! You apologize to Kagome before I bash your damn head in!"

I blinked in surprise, and then smiled softly after the half-demon prince. _How sweet_, my sarcastic side mused, _he's trying to get Shippo to apologize._

"Damn it! If my servant has to take a few weeks off and can't help me out, you're dead!" Inuyasha shouted.

I gave an anime style sweat drop. "Maybe not…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I gave an almost evil smile as I sat, my knees tucked under me, beside Sango. "Sango," I murmured to her. "What exactly does Izayoi-Sama do?"

Sango took on an evil grin. "You'll see. We'll get to kick back and relax for the next two days if it's what she usually does."

Izayoi towered over Shippo, eyes blazing. Inuyasha stood behind her, golden eyes full of smugness and delight. "Shippo-kun," she said in a deadly tone. "You have done enough damage in my home! One, I have contacted your parents. Two, you have hurt Kagome-Chan, as well as Sango-Chan -both work very hard to keep Inuyasha-kun's and my own chambers clean. As you punishment, you WILL apologize to Sango-Chan and Kagome-Chan, as well as find ALL of your tricks and toys and give them to me. I will be burning them with much enjoyment…"

Shippo's green eyes filled with tears. "But-"

"No buts," Izayoi said firmly.

Shippo sniffled, looking down at the floor. "Okay, Izayoi-Sama."

By now, I was half-hiding behind Sango, my blue eyes wide with shock. "…Sango?"

"Yes?"

"She's scary."

Sango choked on the laughter that threatened to spill out of her, covering her mouth to hide her smile.

Inuyasha caught my gaze from across the room and he gave a cocky grin, golden eyes dancing.

I merely scoffed at him and turned away.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Though Shippo had been instructed to pick up all of his tricks and toys and return them to Izayoi, Inuyasha absolutely refused to let him into his chambers. So I was stuck with finding all the toys in Inuyasha's room.

I huffed as I peered underneath his massive bed, and then sneezed in surprise when dust floated up. Scrambling up and rubbing my nose, I muttered, "Note to self, clean the floor beneath the bed."

Inuyasha -who was _once again_ watching me clean- snorted from his spot on his bed. His hands were folded behind his head and his legs were crossed out in front of him. His eyes lazily followed me as I went to his dresser, opening it and carefully going through each of the articles of clothing he had stashed in there, folding some and rearranging as I did so. "Keh. I thought you already did clean under the bed, wench."

I rolled my eyes, glaring at him slightly as I reached up as much as I could to feel for stuff on top of the dresser…but, of course, I was too short.

A moment later, however, there was a grunt and then I was picked up by the waist and moved to the side. I glowered angrily at him as he swept his arm over the top easily, knocking down a fake spider. "That kid and fake snakes and spiders," he muttered, returning to his spot on the bed.

I muttered profanities under my breath as I went to the next item to check -a small night stand- and opened the drawer to check.

_Immediately_, a small…something shot out and landed on my face.

I reeled backwards with a curse, trying to pry it off. But it wouldn't come off. Anger bubbled up in me and my eyes flashed as I snapped, "What the heck is it?! Get it off, get it off, get it off…" I kept repeating, struggling to pull it off as I stumbled about.

And then I felt something grab my shoulder and force me to stand still. "Stay still, damn it," Inuyasha's voice hissed, waiting until I was still before carefully poking the thing on my face. He gave a wince. "That runt's dead," he muttered to himself, carefully grabbing the thing with his claws and giving it an experimental tug. I yelped when it stuck. "Hold on," the half-demon prince muttered, carefully and gently sliding his claws between my face and the thing that was _on_ my face.

"Get it off," I hissed through gritted teeth, stiffening when he gave it another experimental tug.

"I'm trying," Inuyasha snapped back, repeating the action of placing his claws between my face and the thing. I froze, not wanting to feel one of the claws _accidentally_ rip my cheek off.

And then the thing was off.

I rubbed my sore face, looking curiously at the thing in his hand. "What is it?" I asked, tilting my head.

Inuyasha poked it. "I think," he said slowly. "It's his replica of an octopus." He held it up for us to look at.

I rubbed my face furiously. "DISGUSTING!"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: And we found Izayoi's punishment XD I love Izayoi. -shakes head- Anyhow, thoughts? **


	8. Attitude

**A/N: And finally….another chapter! Disclaimers, thanks to reviewers, and WanderingDreamer4Ever and I hope you enjoy!**

****?'s POV*****

I cursed as I threw another one of my plans out of my mind, disgusted with myself for my incapability to think of a decent plan, one that could possibly work. I called for her, my anger barely hidden.

"What is it, _my lord_," she sneered.

I frowned at the distaste in her tone, but nodded in acknowledgment as she spoke my title. "Since the first time you tried to retrieve that for me, you failed, it's up to you to fix your mistake." "What do you suggest I do, my lord?" She said. It made me narrow my eyes even further at her, hearing the sarcasm hidden beneath her tone.

"There," I mumbled. "lays the problem…"

*****Normal POV*****

I was doing my normal duties of cleaning Inuyasha's chambers, my head bowing respectfully when someone of higher rank passed by -Miroku did it multiple times just to see me 'bob my head up and down like a turkey' as he had said. I swept the floors outside the door, polished up the furniture, made his bed, washed his clothes. Soon I was done with my usual chores, and in a good mood.

I walked among the corridors. What to do….what to do…Sango was off today, Inuyasha was nowhere I sight, and all of the servants were busy…never mind, scratch that part about Inuyasha. He just appeared "magically".

"Inuyasha-Sama," I greeted, bowing my head politely as another servant went by. As soon as they were gone, I shot him a look, raising an eyebrow. "I do not want to know where Shippo is, do I?" Inuyasha just grunted, shooting me a glare. "Keh. Just get cleaning wench."

I blinked, confused. "I already-"

"Just do it, damn it," Inuyasha snarled, clenching his hands into fists and tearing his claws into his skin by accident.

I bit my lip, but nodded and backed away, slightly nervous. "I…sorry," I whispered, then turned and fled in the opposite way I should have been going, running for the Servants' Quarter.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Not really surprisingly, I ran into -of all people- Hojo. Of course, just my luck.

"Kagome-Chan? Are you alright?" He asked as I panted for breath, his large brown eyes concerned.

I held up my finger, telling to hold on a moment as I caught my breath. _Wow…I'm REALLY out of shape…_ "Yeah…haven't walked that long and that fast for a long long time," I panted out. "Anyways, anything I can help with down here?"

"OI! WHERE'S THE DAMN WENCH!?"

I groaned, face palming. "Never mind, he found me," I muttered, rushing off to attend to the furious sounding half-demon. I winced when I arrived, seeing his furious look. "Can I help you, Inuyasha-Sama?"

Inuyasha growled, though I swear his look faltered slightly for a moment. It was brief, but I saw it; a look of sadness. Then it hardened into something irritated. "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded. "I've been trying to find you so you could help me find something!"

"And what can I help you find?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Something that will help calm you down? In that case, let's hurry and find it, because your attitude is really getting on my nerves!"

A servant nearby stared at me in shock, horrified as well.

Inuyasha growled, his dog ears flattening against his head. "If you're going to be a -"

"Inuyasha," a voice scolded nearby. "I know you're not in a good mood right now, but you could at least be kinder to Kagome-Chan."

Inuyasha groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "Mother…" he muttered.

Izayoi narrowed her eyes. "I want you to apologize to Kagome-Chan right now." By now, servants were whispering to each other and I was flushing, my head bowed so that my hair covered my face. This could not be happening…

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Kagome-Chan did nothing wrong, apologize to her at once, Inuyasha!" Izayoi snapped.

Inuyasha pursed his lips irritably. He grumbled something, and then darted out of the area, his ears flattened with anger.

I turned to Izayoi, my head still bowed. "Izayoi-Sama," I said faintly, giving a light smile. "Please, he did nothing wrong, there was no…no need for that…" I trailed off as I saw the fierce look in her eyes.

"He is in a snappish mood for what happened today a year ago," Izayoi replied in an almost snappish tone. "He owes anyone he is harsh to today a truly meant apology, especially you, Kagome, dear." I was ready to throw my hands in the air. What the heck was going on now?! Why did I not know _anything_?! "O…okay, Izayoi-Sama," I stammered, bowing quickly. "I…I think I'll g…go see if Inuyasha-Sama needs any…any help with something…" I gave a weak smile, bowed again, and then rushed off…again.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

A few hours later, I tried to get into his quarters again. "Inuyasha," I called softly, knocking before opening the door. My hands shook nervously. The last time I had tried to get in and see what he wanted me to do; he'd thrown a few books that had hit the wall next to my head.

He glared slightly at me from where he was spread out on the bed. "What the hell do you want now, wench?"

I pursed my lips, narrowing my eyes forcefully. "I needed to know if you need anything, Inuyasha." I said, making sure to carefully not call him 'Inuyasha-Sama'. I did not want to find out what would happen if I didn't listen to a previous command… "If not, then I would like to go home."

"Keh," Inuyasha's voice came from where he laid. "Whatever."

I stifled a groan. "And that means…?" "That means just what I said; whatever."

"And what does whatever mean?" I demanded, glaring back at him now. "Can I go home, or do I have something to do?"

"Keh."

I threw my hands in the air. I was done. "Look, I don't know whatever I did to you today or the day before, Inuyasha_-Sama_, but I would like to know so I can apologize and be forgiven. Is that too much to ask?!" Inuyasha sat up in his bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Look, wench-" "And how often do I have to tell you?! Call me Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled. "Don't interrupt me!"

I pursed my lips with a huff.

"_Kagome_," his voice came out in an angry snarl. "Look. A year ago, there was a damn woman who did something that very nearly killed us all. The entire castle is lucky to be standing." His voice had softened by now to a tired tone. "So I apologize if I'm remembering the day that Sesshomaru had to save me."

My lips quirked up slightly at the very small amount of amusement that now filled him. "I apologize for not knowing," I replied back, slightly sarcastically. "But if you do not need me anymore today…" I gave a small smile. "Can I go home now?"

Inuyasha groaned, flopping back up again. "Fine. Go do whatever the hell you want. Just make sure you're back by tomorrow at dawn. I've got some stuff that I need to do, including my best clothes, so I need you to wash 'em tomorrow."

I laughed and bowed before walking out of the door, barely feeling his heated gaze as I left his presence.

**A/N; Not entirely feeling good about this but hope you enjoyed! :3**


	9. The Ookami Family

**A/N Sorry about the long wait. Thanks to reviewers and WanderingDreamer4Ever! Disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

I woke up the next morning before the sun rose, not having slept for some reason. I sighed as I stood, walking over and slipping on my working clothes before running my fingers through my hair to undo the mess it now was. "Let's hope that Inuyasha's in a better mood," I muttered when I had eaten breakfast and was on my way to the castle.

I nodded, giving a smile as I passed the guards that guarded the very front gates. They grinned and waved at me as I walked by. It was nice not having to explain everything about myself now. They knew who I was.

When I had finally reached the servants' quarters, I dumped the small amount of items I brought with me each day on Sango's cot, before looking around for her. "Sango?"

"The monk requested her to clean out his quarters," another servant told me, eyes gleaming with amusement. "I swear, he has something for that young girl. I must admit, you and that other servant have quite the looks…"

I flushed slightly and bowed quickly before scrambling off in search of the prince I'd been assigned to ages ago. I sighed. At least it was getting better, I told myself.

I knocked before entering Inuyasha's chambers. "Inuyasha," I said dryly, giving a smirk as I noticed him looking up drowsily from where he was still sleeping in his bed. "Get up." I walked over to the windows, opening the curtains. "Shouldn't you be awake by now?"

He cracked a yawn, sitting up and shooting me a glare. "Keh shut up and go away." He threatened with his best evil eye.

"Good morning to you, too," I retorted, folding some clothes up and setting them on his dresser for him. "Is anything needing to be done today?"

Inuyasha paused, thinking before flopping back with a groan. "We've got the flea-bitten wolves coming," he huffed, a pout on his face. "I hate them. They reek."

I giggled, heading back for the door. "I'm going to go see where Sango-Chan is before I get to work on cleaning your clothes," I told him, allowing the door to close behind me. I smiled slightly hearing his sigh through the thick door, and then started forwards.

I headed towards where the one servant had said she was before; Miroku's quarters. I knocked on the door, clearing my throat before stepping in with a grin. "Excuse me…"

Miroku looked up from where he was lounging on the bed, watching Sango move around with a scowl as she cleaned his room up for him. "Kagome!" She cheered happily, flying at me and hugging me. "Kill me now!" She said cheerfully. "Take my place! I don't care, just free me!"

I laughed, hugging my friend. "Sorry, Sango, just came to check up on you," I teased. She pouted and I nudged her. "I'll see you later for lunch, right Sango?"

Sango snorted, shooting me a look.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said cheerfully, turning and skipping away.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Later that day, I set to work on cleaning up Inuyasha's apparently best clothes -not without him watching me sharply to make sure I didn't "ruin" them. "Don't you have anything better to do?" I snapped, scowling at him as I scrubbed away.

"Nope," he said cheekily, smirking as he watched me.

I rolled my eyes. "At least go and take a bath or something," I muttered. "Or do something PRODUCTIVE." Inuyasha watched me innocently. "Like…?"

"Go talk to Sesshomaru." "What?!"

"Yeah, go talk to your brother."

"…I'm going to kill you while you sleep tonight," Inuyasha muttered darkly.

I rolled my eyes. That was nice to know. "You don't even know where I live," I retorted.

"I can easily find out," Inuyasha sniffed back, smirking.

I stared blankly at the half-demon prince for a few moments, and then returned to working. "Uh-huh," I said sarcastically.

Inuyasha frowned. "Now I'm gonna have to do it to prove that I can," he threatened.

I waved him off as I wrung out his best clothes, rolling my eyes with an amused snort. "Go ahead," I told him. "See if I care. I can always move." I made sure the clothes were clean, and then placed them in the basket I'd brought with me, standing up. I walked outside towards a clothes line that was set up, Inuyasha trailing after me.

"You forget," Inuyasha pointed out, watching me curiously, "I'm the prince, wench. I can find anything out at the village."

I rolled my eyes again, grabbing some clothes pin and hanging up the pieces of cloth to dry so that he could wear them when the Wolf Kingdom's 'Royalty' got here. "Doesn't mean I can move to Shippo-Sama's kingdom."

I swear I saw his eyes darken a bit at that. "You're a servant for life," he suddenly announced.

I snorted. "You wish," I muttered, checking the clothing one more time before starting back inside and to Inuyasha's chambers to find the little tub of water. When we got there, I picked it up and started outside again, giving a slight huff at the weight.

Inuyasha suddenly sighed and took it from me, giving a roll of the eyes. "Damn, wench. Humans are so weak." He dumped the contents of the tub outside, and then shoved the empty tub back at me. I fumbled slightly before holding it, blinking curiously after him as he stalked off. "What…just happened?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Carrying Inuyasha's now dry clothes to his quarters, I sighed to myself. This'll be fun, I thought sarcastically. Dealing with Inuyasha when someone he doesn't like is around for a few days. Great.

I knocked on his door, and then walked in with another sigh. "Inuyasha," I said, blinking when I saw he wasn't around. I looked around as I set the clean clothing on his bed. He wasn't in.

I turned around to walk out, only to blink in surprise when I saw him walking through the door. "Err, there you are," I said, giving him a slight smile. "Sorry, I didn't hear you in here and just left your clothes on your bed." I waved my hands towards the said clothing. "I'll leave now. The Ookami family will be here soon."

Inuyasha grunted, growling slightly as he stalked over to his bed and glared down at his clothes. "I know," he huffed, glancing at me. I stifled laughter at the pout on his face. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

I shook my head, quickly slipping out the door. "Nothing."

"Get back here, wench!"

"Not my name!" I yelled back as I started down the corridor.

"Kagome!"

"Better, but I have things to do!" I called, and then slipped around a corner with a grin. At least I got him calling me my real name, right?

I skipped to the servants' quarters again. "Sango?" I called carefully.

Sango appeared, peeking over from where she was cleaning her large weapon. "Kagome!" She said with fake cheerfulness, an evil glint in her eyes. "Come over here so I can cheerfully beat you to death for leaving me alone with Miroku-Sama!"

I laughed, looking at her innocently. "You wouldn't do that, now would you?"

Sango sighed. "You're right," she admitted grudgingly. "So what do you need?"

I grinned. "Nothing, just haven't seen you today."

Sango nodded slightly. "Very true. Come over here, friend of mine, and tell me what has happened this very fine day."

I giggled, joining her on the bed and reclining back to watch as she cleaned her Hiraikotsu. "So…"

"So…?"

"Anything happen with the monk?" Sango paused in cleaning the weapon. "Kagome…" She threatened.

I laughed, almost falling off the bed. "Okay, okay! I'll stop," I replied. "Anyhow-"

"OI! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

I sighed. "ANYHOW it seems I should be getting back to work. I'll talk to you later after things settle down?"

Sango winked. "You should stay the night at the castle one time at least, Kags."

"OR, you could come stay with me for a night," I suggested. "Where no half-demon princes or monks can bother us?" "Much better idea," Sango agreed.

"WENCH!" "I'm coming!" I snapped over my shoulder, climbing to my feet. "See ya later, Sango!" I turned and scrambled out of the servants quarters and towards where I could hear Inuyasha calling. Over my shoulder, I heard Izayoi calling for Sango. "Yes?" I asked, annoyed as I reached the annoyed looking hanyou. "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha's ears flicked backwards. "They're here," he said simply.

I raised an eyebrow. "And I'm needed because…?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Just come _on_, you stupid wench," he snarled, stalking forward. I blinked, but sighed and trailed after him, muttering profanities under my breath.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Soon, everyone was prepared, waiting for the family of wolf demons that would be visiting for a couple of days to come in. I glanced at Sango, who was kneeling at Izayoi's side. She smiled, indicating for me to do the same beside Inuyasha. Sighing I copied.

"And now…" one of the other servants said carefully, "I present the Ookami family." He stepped aside, looking slightly wary as the doors opened to reveal a few demons looking slightly bored.

I bit my lip, stiffening as something seemed to hit me. I sat up straight, locking my eyes on the demons that had appeared.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Inuyasha glance at me curiously. I shook my head slightly, though remained alert. Over the time that the wolf demons had taken to cross the room and stand before Inutaisho and greet him, as well as the rest of the family, I relaxed, giving a small sigh as the small shock faded.

I straightened my back, and gave a brief smile before bowing my head as Sango was doing.

A few moments later, I felt a gaze land upon me. I gritted my teeth as the shock came back, dancing around me in waves. I spared a glance up to see the youngest male looking at me curiously, blue eyes sparking.

And then, Inuyasha gave a growl. It was light enough to where only I heard, but I saw him stiffen beside me, his eyes hardening.

The wolf demon raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly before looking away.

I forced myself not to groan. Why did I have the feeling that something big was going to happen?

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

A few hours found me dusting Inuyasha's quarters. Again. He was out; eating with the rest of his family and the new coming family who I had learned would be staying for a few days. Miroku was there as well. Why? No idea.

But I get to deal with an aggravated hanyou prince for that time. How fun.

_Crack!_

Immediately my back was stiffened and I whirled around as the…whatever it was washed over me again. I narrowed my eyes, pursing my lips when I saw the young wolf demon with the blue eyes from before. "You're not supposed to be back here," I accused, glowering furiously at him. I was going to die trying to figure out Inuyasha anyway, might as well get a fight with a wolf demon in there as well.

…now is a good time to ask myself what's wrong with me.

The wolf demon tilted his head. "I know."

I narrowed my eyes into slits. "Then why are you back here?" I demanded, quickly switching to my honorifics for the royal family that I worked for. "Inuyasha-Sama will know, and won't be happy about it. I suggest you leave."

The wolf demon snorted, rolling his eyes. "Please, that mutt couldn't fight for his life."

Feeling frustrated -and a bit nervous at the thought of a strange demon being mere feet away- I tossed my cleaning rag to the side and swept past him, cringing slightly when I brushed against him and the waves of whatever gave a sharp snap.

The wolf demon watched me. "Where are you going, woman?"

"To fetch, Inuyasha-Sama," I replied stiffly, scowling back at him before adding, "And my name isn't 'woman' it's Kagome!"

"I got your name finally!" The demon cheered.

I groaned and stalked down a few corridors before emerging where the family was conversing with the wolf demon's family. Bowing politely, I stepped forward. "Excuse me, Inutaisho-Sama, Ookami-Sama," I said, not knowing the wolf demon king's name, "but I wish to speak with Inuyasha-Sama for a moment."

Izayoi looked at me with amusement as Inutaisho glanced over and gave a quick nod before returning to his conversation.

I blinked. Wow. I'd just spoken to the kings without hesitation. I shook my head to clear it before bowing quickly and backing away, followed by Inuyasha.

As soon as we were out of ear shot, Inuyasha groaned, popping his neck. "I don't know whether or not to thank you or be suspicious of what the hell you're thinking," he announced.

I rolled my eyes, relaxing my posture as I complained, "One of the demons won't leave me alone and is hanging around your quarters."

Inuyasha had already zoned in by the time the first complaint left my mouth, sniffing lightly. "Koga," he decided. "Bastard always does stuff like that. Come on, wench." "Kagome," I reminded, not moving as he walked forward.

He waved a hand. "Kagome."

I smiled slightly, trailing after him now as he led the way to his quarters. Maybe Inuyasha would chase him off and I wouldn't be bothered anymore…

My dreams of being left alone were immediately destroyed when I stepped in, only to be bombarded by a grinning wolf demon, leaning over me. "There you are," he mused. "I was wondering where you went. I see you went to go get the mutt, huh?"

I cringed away in surprise, eyes widening.

And then Inuyasha had shoved his way in between, rolling his eyes. "Get the hell out of here, bastard," he snarled, glowering furiously at Koga. I blinked. "One, that's my servant you're messing with. Leave her alone. And two, why the hell are you in my room?"

Koga grinned, relaxing against the wall. "I was watching her. She's interesting."

"Stalker," I mumbled under my breath.

I swear I heard a dark chuckle come from the hanyou before me. "Just get out," Inuyasha snapped, "Or I'll let Sango loose on you. That woman's crazy with her boomerang, and mildly defensive of Kagome."

I shot him a grateful look.

Koga sighed, looking at me still. "Fine," he huffed. Then he brightened. "I'll come see you tomorrow, Kagome." He winked, and then disappeared out the door.

I crossed my arms, glowering at nothing. "Stupid demon," I snarled under my breath. "They're all like that, every last one of them!"

Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes as he watched me. "Are you done complaining? 'Because you still have work to do."

I sighed, waving him off. "I know, I know. Go away now so I can finish."

Inuyasha flashed a grin. I was shocked. "Keh. Whatever, Kagome. Just hurry so that when we're done 'talking' I can sleep." He slipped out the door, calling back, "And if that bastard bothers you, you know where to find me!"

It took me a few moments to realize something. I gave a smile.

He's called me 'Kagome'.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I felt as if this chapter was completely out of character and unorganized x_x I apologize. Thoughts?**


	10. Corridors

**A/N: What's this? It's a miracle! An update! Lolz, sorry about the long wait XD I'm guilty of not having any muse despite the fact that WanderingDreamer4Ever and I had this chapter all planned out! Anyhow, enjoy and disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The next morning came without much difficulty, thank Kami. Sango and I talked late into the evening before I went home, and then came back the next morning. The next morning is where all the trouble began and started up again.

I walked down the corridor, a basket of clean laundry under one arm, the other prepared to strike out if any one random person decided to pop out of nowhere. And someone did.

"Kagome!"

_Thwack!_

Miroku rubbed at his now sore cheek, looking honestly and innocently confused. "What was that for? I didn't do anything this time!"

I sighed, lowering my arm with an apologetic look. "Sorry. And what do you mean by this time?"

Miroku waved me off, rubbing his cheek still. "Nothing, nothing. Anyways, I was wondering if you've seen Sango this morning? I wanted to talk with her…"

I grinned. Oh yeah, the beginning of unrequited love was in the air. "Sango was in the servants' quarters, sick, last time I saw her," I lied.

Miroku's eyes went wider than I thought possible. "Is she okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. She was asleep."

"I'm going to go see her!" Miroku announced, turning and heading for the Servants' Quarters.

"Oh!" I called after him. "She likes tiger lilies! You should get her some if you like her that much!"

Miroku froze, eyes wide again as he looked over his shoulder. His cheeks tinted red but he smiled at me, eyes grateful. "Thanks, Kagome," he said, voice honest before disappearing around a corner.

I sighed, laughing as I shook my head and walked in the direction of Inuyasha's chambers again. Oh, the idiocy of men…

Once again, my thoughts were interrupted as I ran into a very hard -and warm- wall. I gasped as I went sprawling on the ground, the basket of laundry hitting the ground. My head jerked towards it, making sure all of the laundry was still safe. It was, thank goodness. I didn't have time to do twice as normal of laundry in the next week.

Then I turned to glare at the person I had run into, snapping, "Watch where you're…going…" My voice faltered when I saw one of the siblings to Koga standing before me. "Curse it all," I groaned, face palming. "Go away!"

He tilted his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Why should I?" he said in a mocking tone. I glared at him, knowing he was taunting me. "I can do what I wish."

I narrowed my eyes, climbing to my feet and gathering up the basket. "Because this isn't your home."

"It's not yours either." He replied, taking a step closer.

My mouth went dry and I stepped back, backing myself up against the wall, trapping myself. My eyes flashed for a brief moment with fear before I forced myself to take a breath and snap, "If you don't get back, I'll call for Inuyasha." I let my threat hang there, waiting for his response.

The demon leaned closer, easily trapping me there. I could feel my heart begin to race, clutching the basket tightly enough to feel the wood it was made of break the skin. "So?"

"Get back!"

The demon grunted, eyes wide with shock as he suddenly had the breath driven out of him when he flew _through_ one of the stone walls, causing a huge crashing sound to echo out. I heard people shrieking in the next room, as well as a familiar voice cursing from down the corridor.

Dizzy, I dropped to my knees, panting for breath as I glared at the demon when he climbed to his feet, a snarl on his lips and his eyes gleaming with cold fury.

"You…" he growled, his fangs sharpening. I whimpered, cowering against the wall. "How dare you-"He snarled again and I gave a small cry of fear as he stalked over, towering over me.

And then disappeared.

Inuyasha, silver hair mussed from sleep still, stood defensively before me, a snarl of his own on his lips as he glared furiously at the demon. "Get away from her," he growled, his tone slightly deeper then I was used to. I blinked in confusion. How'd he gotten there so fast?

Footsteps echoed down the hall as people came running, and I cringed as the wolf demon growled, feinting to the side. Almost immediately, Inuyasha went the _opposite_ way, effectively blocking the demon's attack.

"What's going on here?" I flinched as Inutaisho's voice boomed out, screwing my eyes shut. I'm going to die. There's no longer any doubt. I'm dead.

"Keido," the wolf queen's voice rang out, her tone shocked and disapproving. "What did you do?"

Inuyasha didn't move from his defensive position, eyes locked on the demon as he growled, deep in his throat before saying, "He was forcing himself on my servant."

"What?!" Izayoi gasped, appearing at her mate and husband's side, eyes wide with surprise. "Oh, you poor dear," she said, moving over and gently patting my hand. I winced but didn't speak, bowing my head respectfully.

Inuyasha finally straightened, glancing at me over his shoulder. I shot him a grateful look, pulling away slightly from Izayoi, my face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm fine, Izayoi-Sama," I told Izayoi, climbing to my feet with a smile as the wolf queen dragged her son away by his ears. I shuddered when he growled at me and Inuyasha snarled.

Izayoi smiled slightly at her son as she stood, giving him a hug. "Good job, dear. Now why don't you escort Kagome to your chambers, as she was going there anyways?" Inuyasha nodded and I was tempted to face palm. Of course. Make a big deal out of all of this… I frowned. How had that demon gone through the wall?

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Err, sorry WanderingDreamer4Ever. XD Went completely off of our plan. But I thought it turned out okay :3 Thoughts?**


	11. Co-Author's Note (Please Read)

**Okay, I apologize to everyone (especially the other owner of this, WanderingDreamer4Ever) but this fanfic has gone on haitus! **

**WanderingDreamer4Ever: **This message right here is specifically for you. XD I know we have the next chapter or so planned out, so don't worry about that. XD I'll have that written eventually.

**Everyone Else Who Reads:** I have not given up on this fanfic. I swear! If you would kindly go to my profile, you'll easily see the reason behind this sudden pause under my profile update at the very bottom!

Thanks!  
~**CityOfFallenAshes**

**P.S. This will be removed as soon as this fanfic continues!**


End file.
